Zanpakuto Tales
by Shadoesong
Summary: This is a collab with CrystalDraco. It involves our OCs, Asaje Rin and Kawasuzu Aika. It's set during the Zanpakuto Arc. We enjoyed it so much we thought we would have some fun. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

Byakuya held his sword to the side, easily blocking his Lieutenant's attack. Renji's eyes widened slightly when the noble vanished, using shunpo to get in behind him. Fortunately, he half expected it and was able to whip around and block the attack.

"Take that!" He yelled as he pulled his zanpakuto free and lunged at the Captain, who blocked his attack in turn. Through brute strength, he was able to send his Captain flying towards the ground. Unfazed, Byakuya held out his zanpakuto in front of him.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." The sword glowed a brilliant pink before vanishing into a thousand tiny blades. Renji hissed with frustration as a deadly wave of pink blades was sent hurtling towards him in three directions.

"Lieutenant!" Some of the lower level shinigami cried out when they saw their superior being pushed back, but the red haired man was not beaten yet.

"Bankai!" At the release, a huge explosion occurred, scattering the blades. Kyouraku Shunsui, who was also there to observe along with his Lieutenant, held his hat to prevent it from blowing away. Byakuya merely watched with an indifferent expression on his face as Renji came out of the explosion completely unharmed.

"Hihio Zabimaru!" By then, all of the shinigami from Squad 6 were yelling for whichever side they wanted to win, either Renji's or Byakuya's. The noble Captain's sword reformed and he released it, allowing it to sink into the ground.

"I had not forgotten about that," he assured his Lieutenant as giant swords formed in two rows behind him. "But I am able to double Senbonzakura's speed by controlling it directly with my hands. Your slow Bankai will be unable to block it."

At this, Renji's confident grin turned into a small, indignant frown. All of the sudden, one of the blades slashed across Byakuya's own hand. The man's eyes widened with surprise and he was slightly thrown off by the turn of events. Renji used the brief distraction to his own advantage as he lunged forward.

In a sea of pink, the blades surged towards the Lieutenant in a desperate attempt to stop him. Using his Bankai, the man dodged, but Byakuya wasted no time in sending his zanpakuto after him.

"Hikkotsu Taihou!" Renji yelled, swinging his zanpakuto forward as the blades collided with it. The snake head broke through the pink barrier and went straight for the noble Captain, a roiling ball of red reiatsu beginning to form in its mouth. Byakuya's eyes widened as the thing charged itself for the attack. At the absolute last second, the noble threw up his guard, saving him from the devastating attack. Renji landed on the ground in front of his superior. His grin had returned.

"Oi! Kuchiki!" Their fight was interrupted by a loud voice. It was Asaje Rin, the newest Captain of squad 5. She had messy brown hair that went down to just below her chin. Her piercing, blue eyes were narrowed in irritation. She wore a long sleeved Captain's haori over top of the usual shihakusho. She was also wearing white boots beneath her hakama and black, elbow length, fingerless gloves. At the moment, she was shoving her way through the crowd.

"Hurry the hell up with your fight. You promised lunch!" Byakuya ignored the woman as he reformed his weapon. Renji padded over with a cocky grin on his face. He chuckled.

"Heh. You used your Bankai." He frowned, noticing that his Captain seemed distracted. "Captain, is something wrong?" Hearing this, Rin joined them.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Nothing happened. That will be all for today, Abarai," Byakuya said, sheathing his weapon and turning away. He paused when Shunsui, Nanao Ise, and Ukitake Jyuushiro came over, with the first clapping.

"My, that was impressive. What a fight!" The Captain of the 8th Division, Shunsui, remarked.

"Lieutenant Abarai, you've really improved," Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division, remarked with a broad smile.

"Indeed..." Rin agreed absentmindedly, gazing at Byakuya with narrowed eyes. Why did he seem so distracted?

"Come, Rin," the noble Captain said, continuing to walk away.

"Byakuya?" Ukitake exclaimed, also noticing that the man seemed off. He stepped between the noble and the exit.

"Excuse us," Byakuya growled irritably, easily slipping past the man. Rin followed, giving the sickly Captain a curt nod as she passed.

"I'll drag a confession out of him," she assured Ukitake, who gave her a relieved smile and a nod. She then quickened her pace to catch up to the noble.

"Oi, Kuchiki! What the hell is wrong with you today? You seem distracted."

"There is nothing wrong. Where shall we go for lunch?" He asked, trying to take her mind away from the subject.

"Don't pull that type of shit on me," the woman snarled, seeing through his attempts at distraction. That's when she caught sight of Byakuya's injured hand. She grabbed his wrist and halted, pulling him to a stop as well. When he tried to pull away, her grip tightened.

"This can't be from Renji, it's too shallow and you guys weren't fighting seriously... Care to explain?"

"...It is merely a cut." He tried to leave it at that, but Rin refused to let go of him. He could feel her blue gaze boring into him. Finally, he relented: "It was caused by Senbonzakura."

"...What? That's not possible..." Her voice dropped to a low murmur. "Unless you disallowed the no cut zone...?"

"I did not. That is what troubles me. There is no explanation for such an injury," the man replied, his eyes closed.

"Hm..." Rin released his wrist and began walking once more. The man followed.

"There's something... Something I could try later, if you want. I can go into your inner world using the Sword Sense and see if there's something wrong. How about it?" She asked. The man knew she still wasn't completely comfortable using her Sword Sense. He was about to refuse, but she glared.

"Don't say no because you're worried about me. I need to get used to it at some point. We'll do it at your office later. Now, how about we get some lunch? I know a really nice place that just opened up; they have really good food!"

* * *

Snow and ice swirled around Toshiro, making the air cool and the sky darken with storm clouds. The small Captain stood immobile within, his eyes closed and his hand clenching his sword, which he held in front of him. Even the trees in the surrounding area had frozen solid. A patch of ice began to form beneath the Captain's feet, spreading quickly across the ground and creating a large circle around him. It began to glow.

"Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro spoke, opening his eyes.

He swung his sword to the side. Abruptly, the patch of ice extended, seeming to cover the whole area, even the sky. It created somewhat of a void around the young Captain. The power swept Toshiro's haori into the air, its only anchor being its position around his shoulders. Hyourinmaru's blade then disappeared into blue-white mist, disappearing in the wind. The hilt soon followed, joining the tumbling chaos in the air above.

A blue ice dragon flew from the heavens, called by Toshiro's will. It gave a deafening roar as it approached, but the small Captain did not flinch. Not even when the huge creature landed on the ground before him. As the howling of the wind died down, Toshiro spoke.

"What's wrong?" He asked the spirit, sensing the spirit's unease. The creature hissed deeply, watching his master with solid red eyes. The small Captain held up his hand towards it. Just as the dragon began to reach down to nuzzle his palm, it disappeared into a sparkling mist, carried off into the wind. Toshiro withdrew his hand with a small gasp, shocked by this development. He was holding his weapon in his grasp once more.

"What just happened?" He murmured to himself, gazing at his sword. He looked up when he heard a voice behind him.

"Toshiro? Something wrong?" It was Kawasuzu Aika, Captain of Squad 3, who was shivering and rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep warm. She had arrived early for lunch and was waiting patiently for him to finish.

She had also changed her appearance since the events in the Valley of Screams. She had small braids throughout her unbound black hair. There were three braids located above her right ear. The top one had three green beads braided into it, the middle braid had three blue beads, and the bottom had three yellow beads. Before he could answer, something came flying out of the nearby window, accompanied by irritated yelling.

"Come out already!"

"Matsumoto!" He yelled. Toshiro turned around, his eyebrow twitching. He stomped inside with Aika following.

"Come on out, Haineko!" Rangiku growled, slamming her weapon, tip first, into the floor so it stood on its own. She ran around the room, searching.

"You'd better not be ignoring me! How dare you call me an old lady? Quit being such a bitch!" She pouted as Toshiro and Aika entered the office.

"Oi..." Toshiro growled. Aika peered over his shoulder at Rangiku, barely able to contain her laughter at her friend's antics.

"Are you listening?" Rangiku said to her zanpakuto, completely ignoring her Captain. "You're such a brat!"

She huffed, collapsing into the couch. "You're ridiculous, selfish, and fickle! I'd like to see who made such a useless zanpakuto-" Suddenly, Toshiro appeared behind the couch.

"Matsumoto!" He yelled, making her jump. "Why are you making such a scene?" He growled when he caught her attention. Aika appeared beside him.

"Something about your 'ridiculous, selfish, and fickle' zanpakuto? I wonder where she gets it from." Aika sighed. Rangiku stared at them with wide eyes.

"Don't startle me like that you two!" She whined. "I was just having a nice conversation with my zanpakuto!"

"..." Aika shook her head. "Not a very peaceful one..."

"I agree with that." The Captain sighed, his eyebrow twitching.

"I'm coming in!" Their conversation was interrupted when a voice came from behind the office door. It was Momo and Isane. "Hello, Rangiku-san, Shiro-chan, and Captain Kawasuzu!"

"Hinamori-san! Isane!" Rangiku exclaimed upon seeing the two woman.

"Quit calling me that!" Toshiro warned irritably, while Aika just smiled and nodded her greeting. Ignoring her Captain, Rangiku asked.

"What are you two doing here?" Momo walked over and handed the woman a paper.

"This. It's an announcement for the next Lieutenant's meeting."

"Thank you, Hinamori-san," Rangiku said, looking the paper over. Noticing that Toshiro was studying her closely, Momo turned to her childhood friend.

"What is it, Shiro-chan?" She asked innocently, teasing the small Captain.

"You're doing it on purpose!" He snapped. The white haired Captain's eyebrow began to twitch again.

"Ah, Rangiku-san?" Isane spoke up. She was gazing at the other Lieutenant's sword that was still stuck in the floor. "What on earth are you doing?"

The woman scoffed. "Talking with my zanpakuto."

"And not succeeding," Aika cut in. Rangiku folded her arms over her chest and pouted, but didn't make a remark.

"We've been fighting some tough opponents lately, so I thought I'd try do some training, you know? But stupid Haineko won't come out! She's so useless..." Momo's eyes widened.

"Eh? Don't say that! You shouldn't speak poorly of your own zanpakuto," She insisted. "You should be more understanding of her."

"You're wasting your breath, Hinamori-san. Jinsoku and I get along just fine. You just need to find some common ground," Aika told Rangiku.

"That's because you're easy to get along with!" The blond haired woman whined. "Haineko is just impossible to get along..."

"Well, when I was depressed, Tobiume was worried about me. That's when I realized that I wasn't alone!" Momo smiled, holding the remaining papers to her chest.

"Even your zanpakuto was worried about you?" Aika murmured beneath her breath. The young woman's confession was telling of how dire her situation was.

"Actually, speaking of zanpakuto..." Isane began hesitantly. "For the past two or three days, Itegumo hasn't been very responsive..."

Aika blinked. Jinsoku Koshi was very quiet lately, as well. They were quite close, and she found it odd that he hadn't talked with her in a few days. Now that she knew that the other Lieutenants were having the same problem, it worried her a little. She didn't voice these concerns, however.

"Yours, too?" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Yeah... This has never happened before..." Isane replied. Aika frowned when she saw Toshiro's eyes widen slightly.

"Your zanpakuto, too?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure... I was trying to speak with Hyourinmaru, but he disappeared before he could reply. Maybe this is all connected?" His gaze met Aika's. "What about your zanpakuto?"

"Jinsoku Koshi..." The small woman murmured. "I haven't been able to talk with him, either. I hadn't thought it was all that serious until now..." Toshiro nodded.

"Come on," he said, turning and walking away with Aika following.

"Eh? Where are you going, Shiro-chan!" Momo exclaimed.

"I still have work to do, you fool." He waved her off easily.

"But we brought some sweet fermented beans that Captain Unohana gave to us!" The other said, hoping to make him stay.

"Captain, we should have a tea party!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"A tea party with you would only turn into a drink fest. We can't stay, unfortunately. Rin wanted us to join her for lunch. She has some concerns that she wants to share." That was a lie, but, now that she thought about it, maybe she could help. She had always been at odds with her zanpakuto spirits, Futago and Akuma, but mostly the latter, even when Aika had first met her. Hopefully, she would be able to offer helpful advice. Unless she was having the same problems as them, which would be worrisome. When they got outside the Division, Toshiro thanked her.

"I assume you wish to see Asaje about this?"

"Yes. It would be a good idea..." Aika replied before they both disappeared.

* * *

"Eh? What are you doing here, Aika? I thought it was your day off," Rin said when Toshiro and Aika came their table. She noted the grave looks on their faces, but didn't make a comment.

"There is something we must discuss, Rin," Aika said, sitting down beside her friend. "I apologize for disturbing a lunch between you and Byakuya-sama."

"Discuss what?" Rin leaned forward, slightly intrigued. What could Aika be coming to her for? "Because I can get rid of Kuchiki if it's private."

"No, it's fine if Kuchiki hears this as well," Toshiro replied. The tall woman just shrugged and leaned back in her chair.

"Only a suggestion. So, what's up? It better not be anything stupid, because I had plans after this," she growled.

"I assure you, Rin, that this is an important matter. Toshiro and I have been unable to communicate with our zanpakuto properly for the past two or three days," Aika explained. Byakuya and Rin exchanged surprised glances, making the other two worry even more. What did they know? Rin leaned forward once more, her expression suddenly grim.

"Did it attack you in any way?" She asked seriously. Surprised, Aika shook her head.

"Why would our zanpakuto attack us?" With a brief glance of confirmation at Byakuya, Rin continued.

"Kuchiki had that happen during a practice fight. Also..." She hesitated, making the noble Captain raise a questioning eyebrow.

"What do you know, Rin?" He demanded.

"You know it was my day off a couple of days ago, right? And you came in the room looking for me while I was sleeping mid day. You said you were surprised because I was awake at that point. Well, I was awake because I had the weirdest feeling... Ominous is the only way I can describe it. I dismissed it as weird dreams that I couldn't remember, but... Now that I think about it, it kinda felt like Futago Akuma's power was coursing through me. The only difference was that it was darker than usual."

"What do you think it was?" Byakuya questioned.

"I don't know, but Futago always keeps things from me if he thinks it'll keep me out of danger. I haven't heard from either them, but I'm not able to speak with them very well outside of my inner world still. Aizen seriously screwed that up." In fact, she couldn't even enter her inner world through meditation like other shinigami anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Her friend asked. Rin waved her off.

"Nothing. It's just that something's wrong, and I don't like it."

* * *

That afternoon, after lunch, Byakuya locked the door to the office so that he and Rin could do what they needed in private. They stood in the centre of the room facing each other. Rin was gazing up at him.

"You're ready?" She asked.

"Go ahead," he confirmed.

With a single nod, Rin placed one hand on either side of his face and met his gaze. She activated the Sword Sense forcefully and was swept into her husband's inner world. As soon as she was there, she knew something was wrong. She felt a strange power coursing through her, one she was unfamiliar with. There was a voice echoing in her ears, beckoning her. She shuddered at the eeriness of it.

All of the sudden, a warning bolt of pain worked its way into her head. She cried out and placed her hands to her head. The voice became louder. It was scathing, telling her to leave. Scorning her existence. She cried out again once more as the pain persisted. As fast as she could, she withdrew from Byakuya's inner world.

When she opened her eyes, she found that the noble Captain was holding her closely. She groaned in relief as the pain ebbed.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, his gaze wild with concern.

"I am, but your zanpakuto isn't. There was this voice there, calling to it. Since I can experience what Senbonzakura was feeling, I could hear it as well. It must have known I was there, because it lashed out and told me to leave. Something's seriously wrong. I'm sorry... I wasn't able to stay long enough to find out what." She closed her eyes, feeling a little ashamed. They reopened when the man brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek.

"Do not be sorry. It was not your doing. I will report this to the Head-Captain tomorrow. You have no need to worry," he assured her.

"I wasn't worried!" Rin snapped irritably, making the man smirk. She then pulled away from him. "It's too hot in here. I'm going to wait outside for you to finish whatever where it's cooler. See ya."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Byakuya was preparing to leave the Division along with his Lieutenant. Rin was seated just outside the door and leaning against the wall, sleeping peacefully. She had fallen asleep and remained there all afternoon after leaving the office. Since no one had the guts to wake her up, she was allowed to stay there. She mumbled when Byakuya nudged her with his foot.

"Go away... I'm comfortable..." The woman sighed deeply. Byakuya was about to pick her up when a Hell Butterfly floated over to deliver a message. Rin's eyes snapped opened while the two men blinked in surprise.

"An emergency meeting?" Renji said in disbelief. He turned to Byakuya and Rin, who was now on her feet. "Captain?" The man nodded.

"Let us go," he said before all three disappeared.

Rin and Byakuya walked side by side towards the other Captains with their Lieutenants following behind them. The woman yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"Dammit, why the hell are we on Soukyoku? That stupid old geezer... And so late at night, what the hell is his problem? Aren't old guys supposed to have early bedtimes, or something?" She huffed. "At least it's warm enough for comfort out here."

"Not for all of us," Aika muttered, rubbing her arms, when Rin and Byakuya neared. Rin snorted.

"It's not even that cold."

"Easy for you to say, Rin, you have your own built in heater," Daisuke said, appearing beside her with Hisagi, his own Lieutenant, nearby. She shrugged as they joined the other Captains. That's when Toshiro appeared with Rangiku.

"Ukitake! What's happened? Why are we here?" He asked, walking over to the sickly Captain.

"I don't know," the other replied seriously. "No one's heard anything about this meeting. And..."

"And?" Toshiro said, urging him on.

"Huh? Kuchiki?" Rangiku suddenly spoke up, interrupting the exchange between the white haired Captains. Rukia turned upon hearing the other woman. "Were you summoned here too?"

"Yes," the small woman replied. "I'm not sure why, but I received a summons..."

"Perhaps this meeting involves the shinigami daiko? It would explain your presence," Rin suggested, walking over. "Though, I don't see what's so important that we have to be brought here so late. I was having a good dream..."

"Doesn't explain why we're here," Ikkaku spoke up. Just behind him was Yumichika. "Because we weren't summoned as representatives for our Captain."

"Yeah, speaking of that, where the hell is Zaraki? Not that I'm complaining about his absence, but still," Rin muttered.

"Both our Captain and Lieutenant are out at the moment," Yumichika answered. "So we're the only ones that can attend the meeting, anyways."

"Hm? Where'd they go?" Shunsui drawled lazily, fixing his hat as he spoke.

"Dunno. They always do this," the fifth seat replied, shrugging, indifferently.

"Oi! Why the hell are we here?" The sudden yelling made everyone look up. It was Ichiami, with Katsu following close behind him.

"Don't yell, stupid. We can hear you just fine, even if we don't want to," Rin growled irritably.

"That's so mean, Rin-chan!" Ichiami whined, reaching for the woman as if he were going to embrace her. He was stopped when Ikkaku tripped him and stepped on his back, pinning him to the ground.

"Shut the hell up, ya damn wuss!" The man snapped as comical tears ran down the others face.

"So mean..." The fourth seat moaned.

"So noisy," Kurotsuchi said, just as annoyed by the man's loud entrance. "And for Zaraki to leave at a time like this! Why do you think the Head-Captain summoned us?"

"If you're so smart, then shouldn't you know?" Rin growled.

"I am a genius, but I still lack the ability to see the future," the painted man retorted.

Everyone went oddly quiet, subdued by the fog that had suddenly begun to obscure the surrounding area. Even Rin held her tongue as they listened to the creaking from the rope bridge that led to the tower. Footsteps announced the arrival of what everyone assumed to be the Head-Captain. They couldn't be sure, however, because the mist prevented them from seeing anything.

Suddenly, the fog cleared abruptly and everyone turned when they heard lurching footsteps behind them. It was the Squad 1 Lieutenant, Sasakibe Chojiro. He reached out with one hand as he staggered to a halt.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe, what's going on?" Kira Izuru asked. He was the Lieutenant of Squad 3. "Where is the Head-Captain?"

Everyone's eyes widened when the Lieutenant fell forward, crying out in pain. Momo, Izuru, and Hisagi rushed over, slightly panicked. Omaeda turned to Soi-Fon. He was already in a bad state.

"C-Captain!" He said, awaiting orders.

"Do not let the slightest aura slip by," the small Captain said, getting into a battle stance and resting one hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto.

Rin watched with an indifferent countenance as Isane and Unohana knelt beside the fallen Lieutenant. Around them, a few Captains and Lieutenants stood guard.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest!" Isane exclaimed. "This is bad..."

"Cast a resuscitation spell immediately!" Her Captain ordered. Suddenly, Rin spun around, her hands reaching for her weapons. A figure stood behind them. It let out a single laugh. It was a man, intricately dressed with heavy make up around his eyes that resembled a racoon's.

"Your Head-Captain won't be joining us," he informed them. Toshiro's eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded. Rangiku and the two Squad 13 third seats appeared in front of Toshiro and Ukitake, who were the closest to the stranger. They had their hands on their weapons, ready for battle.

Rin stepped forward to stand between the two white haired Captains. That's when Komamura suddenly appeared before the stranger, casting a long shadow over him. The intruder merely smiled at the wolf man, completely unfazed.

"You said the Head-Captain wasn't coming?" He growled. "Scum! What have you done to Genryuusai-dono?"

When the other said nothing, Komamura's eyes narrowed. "No answer? Then I will force one out of you!"

"Son of a bitch," Rin muttered when her fellow Captain drew his sword. "If he kills that damn raccoon face, we'll get nothing in the form of answers." She watched as Komamura swung, only for the intruder to back flip, dodging the attack completely. It was enough to bring him almost to the tip of Soukyoku hill. When the man held out his hand, everyone covered their faces to protect themselves from the dust stirred up by the power.

"Bankai!" The wolf man howled, red reiatsu glowing all around him. "Kokujou Tengen Myou-ou!"

Behind him rose a huge giant. The intruder still showed no signs of fear. "You will tell me where Genryuusai-dono is!"

"That attack won't hurt me," the stranger drawled, his hands in his pockets.

"Cocky bastard," Rin snarled, folding her arms over her chest. "Just who does he think he is, challenging all of the Captains from Gotei 13?"

"Silence, Rin," Byakuya warned the woman. "Now is not the time to be judging your enemy on appearance alone." Suddenly, Ukitake stepped forward, pointing.

"Look out!" He yelled just before the giant's sword slammed down on its owner. Everyone stared, absolutely dumbfounded by the sudden change of events.

"What just happened?" Aika murmured, coming up between Rin and Toshiro, who were just as shocked.

"His zanpakuto... Just attacked its master?" Rin hissed, turning to stare at Byakuya with wide eyes. He showed no signs of shock, however.

"Now isn't this fascinating?" Kurotsuchi said nearby, not concerned at all for his fellow Captain's safety. Fortunately, Komamura seemed mostly uninjured and was already pulling himself to his feet. A gust of wind swept across the hill from behind, carrying with it an ominous feeling. Rin's head snapped to the side, searching.

"No... That can't be right," she snarled, her eyes narrowing. What was that reiatsu she just felt? It was so familiar... When her gaze returned to the 7th Captain, she was surprised to see a red skinned figure standing before him.

"Who in the blazes are you?" He growled as he stood. The thing was even taller than the wolf man. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Are you Tengen-?" Just then, the figure attacked. It quickly escalated into a full blown fight between the two, ending with the red giant slicing open his opponent. Shocked, Rin stepped forward, beginning to draw her weapons as if she intended to attack. Toshiro leapt forward before she could do anything.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

"Idiot! If Komamura's zanpakuto turned on him, what makes him think that his won't as well?" Rin hissed in irritation at the young Captain's brash actions. But it was too late, for other Captains were also releasing their zanpakuto. Their efforts were in vain, for they were unable to release them at all. Aika stepped forward when Toshiro stopped mid lunge, staring at his weapon.

"What-?" She exclaimed.

"That must mean..." Rin drew her two swords. "Rain down the fires of hell, Futago Akuma!" Nothing. Not even one pistol manifested. The woman's eyes widened. "You, too, Futago?"

"I can't feel any reiatsu in my zanpakuto at all!" Renji exclaimed, taken aback.

"Jinsoku... Why?" Even Aika had drawn her weapon.

"It is simple," the stranger spoke, catching everyone's attention. "Your zanpakuto are no longer with you. I freed them from you shinigami."

"Is that even possible?" Rin snarled, walking towards the man with her weapons clenched tightly in her fists. She pointed the one in her left hand at him. "What have you done with Futago and Akuma!"

He didn't answer. Instead, he swept his arm to the side. As if on cue, four explosions went off in the city below them.

Shinigami ran everywhere, desperately trying to put out the fires from the sudden explosions. Everyone stopped cold when they heard maniacal laughter from the building that was on fire. From of the flames, two figures stepped forward.

One was darker than the darkest shadow, the other whiter than sun reflecting off snow. The first, the female, was the one laughing. She had short hair that curled outwards. She had large, sharp, curved horns on her head. Over top her chest was a tight band of red fabric. She wore a long skirt with slits in the top that revealed a good portion of her hips and thighs. It was held with a red sash. She wore normal red flats.

Her partner was pure white with very short, slightly unkempt hair. He had a blue halo above his head resembling that of an angel. He wore a light blue scarf around his shoulders that was pulled up to cover his mouth and nose, hiding his expression. He also wore light blue, capris-like pants that were loose and held with the same coloured sash. For shoes, he wore sandals with straps that went up his legs, disappearing beneath his pants.

"Ha, ha! So long I've waited to do this without that bitch's interference!" The woman cried, planting her hands on her hips. Her bat-like wings twitching from her laughter. Her partner narrowed his eyes, but did not reply.

"Who the hell are they?"

"Look, that one has Captain Asaje's weapon! What have you done with our Captain?"

"Eh? Don't you fools know? These are our weapons, that bitch stole them from us!" With that, they both leapt down, slicing open any shinigami that came near. Screams of pain and terror ripped through the night, only bringing more shinigami to their doom.

"How gruesome. What is it about blood and guts that gets you men so riled up...?" A dragon stepped out of the shadows, her green eyes glinting in the moonlight. Her scales were a deep red and smoke drifted lazily out of her nostrils, burning the area around it and leaving only bone. Her tail was burning as well, leaving only bone with multiple spikes poking out. The only thing that covered her was a ripped, sleeveless top that exposed her stomach and a just as ragged short skirt.

"Oi! Who are you calling a man?" The shadowy figure snarled, pausing and stomping over to the other spirit. Her partner watched from nearby, a bored expression on his face.

"You, Akuma. Or were you not listening as I spoke?" The other replied delicately, her voice distinctly feminine.

"You... I'll kill you next, Ryu Kiba!" Akuma snarled, trembling with rage.

"As if. You can barely manage these shinigami here," Ryu Kiba hissed, slipping past her ally and throwing herself into the fray.

"Akuma, he is calling us..." The white figure murmured, padding up behind his partner.

"Why do we have to listen to that bastard, Futago?" Akuma snarled, rounding on the other.

"He is the one who freed us. It is a debt that needs to be repaid," Futago replied. They disappeared to heed the call.

Aika's eyes widened when she saw Jinsoku Koshi among the zanpakuto gathering beside the intruder.

"Jinsoku Koshi!" She yelled, catching the spirit's attention. He looked at her with rage in his eyes. Like the other zanpakuto, he, too, had his own human form. His crackling mane of electricity nearly touched the ground. Two kirin horns curled back from his forehead, and his eyes glowed white with power. Iridescent blue scales trailed down the tops of his arms and shoulders, as well as his back. Rather than human feet, he had cloven hooves.

His tail, which whipped about in constant motion, had the same blue scales running along its length. The tuft at the end crackled with electricity. A white pair of flowing draw-string pants were all that covered his lower half. Byakuya walked forward, his eyes narrowed.

"Who on earth are you?" He asked the stranger, though his gaze was fixed on his own Senbonzakura.

"My name is Muramasa," the stranger replied. "Tonight will bring the end of shinigami rule. From now on, the zanpakuto will rule over their shinigami, instead!" At that, he summoned his own sword and slammed it into the earth. Lines of power ran through the ground, crumbling it beneath the very feet of the Captains and Lieutenants. The rock rose up placing a wall between them and their zanpakuto.

Rin's eyes widened when the dust cleared, revealing many zanpakuto on top of the cliff. Her own zanpakuto were absent, however. Off on another task, she assumed. Her eyes narrowed and she glanced at Byakuya.

"I suggest you prepare yourself for a fight, Rin," he warned, grabbing his sword and drawing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Please, I would love to read your reviews! I'm sorry I'm uploading this chapter late. Enjoy! - Krystal

* * *

Chapter 3

"Go through dammit!" Rin yelled, shoving Rukia through the Senkaimon before blocking a strike from an attacking zanpakuto. Her attacker pushed her through the gate as well, and Rin was sent hurtling towards the ground. She hit it hard.

"S-shit..." She groaned, pushing herself up with her right hand since her left shoulder had been broken after she landed on it.

"Rin! Rukia!" The angey Captain looked up to see the substitute shinigami rushing over. He cradled the smaller woman in his arms, making Rin scowl at the lack of attention. "Rukia, hang in there! What happened?"

"Thanks for being concerned," Rin mumbled to herself, leaning forward with a pained groan.

"Ichigo?" Rukia moaned, opening her eyes. "Don't worry." She reassured him with a tiny smile before closing her eyes and going limp once more.

"Don't give me that! Rukia!" The man looked distressed.

"Cool it, Kurosaki. She's not going to die. Not from those wounds," Rin told him, painstakingly hauling herself to her feet.

"Rin... What the hell happened to you two?" He asked, glancing at the Captain. He froze when a sharp spike of reiatsu pressed on their shoulders, warning them. Carrying Rukia with him, Ichigo disappeared just as a Senkai Gate opened behind him, with Rin following close behind.

Out of the light stepped a woman with white skin, white hair, and wearing a white kimono. When she stepped onto the ground, the grass stiffened and froze, spreading towards Ichigo and the injured women. Using shunpo, they jumped a safe distance away. The teen carefully laid an unconscious Rukia on the ground.

"This reiatsu... It's not a hollow... And it doesn't have a mask or hole."

"Probably because it isn't a hollow, dumbass," Rin snarled irritably, holding her injured arm to her side to prevent it from moving.

"Are you the shinigami on duty here?" The snowy woman asked in a distinctly feminine voice, glancing over at the orange haired soul reaper.

"Don't recognize him? You should be the most familiar with him," the other woman snapped back. Ichigo rose to his feet.

"Who are you, lady?" Rather than answering, the unknown woman sent a swirling beam of snow and ice at them. Ichigo drew his weapon immediately.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He yelled, sending his own beam of energy hurtling at the icy attack. It easily overpowered it, forcing the snowy woman to dodge using shunpo.

"Hand them over to me," she ordered, standing on one of the supports of the nearby bridge. In her hand was a pure white zanpakuto, the very one that Rukia once wielded.

"What?" The man exclaimed, glancing at Rukia and Rin, who was now crouching beside the younger woman. "I don't know who you are, but you can't have either of them!" He held his weapon towards the unknown woman threateningly. She looked down her nose at him.

"I see," she murmured. Suddenly, she was right beside him. "You're the substitute shinigami, aren't you?" She asked. Surprised, Ichigo leapt back to put space between them.

"How'd you know that?" He snarled. In response, the woman waved her sword before her.

"Some No Mai, Tsukishiro." A glowing circled formed with Ichigo in the centre. He dodged just before the ground and air above it froze into solid ice. Before he could react, four white beams of energy formed in front of the snowy woman.

"Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren." She pointed the weapon at Ichigo, sending a huge avalanche of snow was sent hurtling towards him. With a single Getsuga Tensho, the attack was rendered useless. Ichigo then appeared before the woman and swung down, but his weapon only hit the ground. The woman shattered into pieces of ice and reappeared a few feet away. The man turned to face her.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded to know. "Tsukishiro and Hakuren are both Rukia's attacks!"

"Yes. And therefore, they are mine," the other replied. She then held out her hand in front of her mouth and blew, sending frigid air at Ichigo. He closed his eyes and shielded his face. When he opened his eyes once more, the snowy woman was disappearing into the Senkaimon.

"Wait!" He yelled, but it was too late. "Dammit..." he growled as the doors closed. He then turned and glanced at the two women. "Rin, Rukia!"

Rin was staring at the ground with a blank expression on her face. When the substitute shinigami rushed over, she looked at him with dull, emotionless eyes. Fearing Rukia dead, he fell to his knees.

"Idiot," Rin said, seeing his distress. "I told you she wasn't going to die."

"Rin..." He had never heard her with so little heat in her voice, especially when she was insulting someone. He knew that something had to be wrong. "Who was that? What the hell happened?"

"That was Sode No Shirayuki," Rin muttered. "It is, was, I suppose, the Kuchiki Flower's zanpakuto." She pulled herself to her feet. "You'll have to carry her. We need to go to Kisuke's."

Yoruichi opened the door when she heard knocking. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Ichigo, Rin, and Rukia, with the latter curled up in the teen's arms. She met Rin's gaze briefly, startled when she saw the hollow look within.

"Rina-chan? What happened?"

"Yoruichi... I'm sorry, I... I couldn't keep your promise..." And then, she fainted into her old friend's arms.

* * *

Rin sat bolt upright in her bed.

"Byakuya!" She yelled before crying out in pain and clutching her broken shoulder. Pain racked her body.

"S-shit-!" She muttered, one eye closed from the hurt.

"Rin-sama! Please, you shouldn't be moving, I haven't had time to completely heal your shoulder." Rin turned to gaze at Orihime, who flinched, startled, when she saw the look in her eyes. "R-Rin-sama...?"

"Where am I? Why...?" Her gaze turned downwards. "Son of a bitch, that's right. The zanpakuto..."

"Captain Asaje, you shouldn't be up." A voice came from behind Orihime. It was Rukia.

"I can be up if I want," Rin mumbled, her eyes closing. When she reopened them, there was an orange shield thing over her. So this was the extent of the woman's power. "Did you tell them what happened yet?"

"No, we sent Kon to retrieve them." That's when everyone came in. The lion stuffed animal leading them stopped cold when he saw Rin. The woman flinched when it flung itself at her with a happy yelp, only to be stopped mid lunge when Ichigo slammed him into the floor.

"Leave her alone, she needs to be healed before you be all perverted," he growled before taking his seat. Rin saw his gaze briefly rest on her haori on the floor nearby. "Oi, since when did you become a Captain, Rin?"

"Since forever," the woman snapped. "It doesn't matter now. Where the hell is the rest of my uniform? I need to go back to Soul Society and-"

"Ah, you can't leave yet, Rina-chan~!" Urahara chimed, hiding the bottom half of his face with his fan. "It's been so long since I've been blessed with the opportunity to be an audience to your lovely disposition~!"

"Dumbass, you just saw me not that long ago!" The man paused when she snapped.

"Oh. Well, we still need you to get all healed up at the moment. Why don't you two tell us what happened?" He asked as Orihime helped Rukia sit up.

Rin murmured to the other woman: "You start, Kuchiki." The small woman nodded.

"It was like a nightmare..." She began. Everyone, including Rin, listened with rapt attention as she described Muramasa and how he explained that the zanpakuto had left them. She also explained how Muramasa and the zanpakuto had locked the Head-Captain away because his zanpakuto did not wish to join them. When she started talking about when the fight began, Rin cut in.

"I'll take it from here."

_Shunsui landed beside his long time friend, Ukitake. The white haired man glanced at him. _"_Kyouraku, we need to retreat!"_

"_Sounds good to me." The men knew when they were outmatched, and most shinigami were in no condition to be fighting at the moment. Those that were in good condition were forced to defend those who weren't. Rin landed in front of them._

"_Jyuushiro, who the hell is that guy?"_

"_I'm sorry, Rina-chan, I'm not exactly sure. I know as much as you. We need to retreat. You're in good fighting condition, you'll help hold back the zanpakuto while we get the injured out of here."_

"_Hai," the woman said respectfully to the senior Captain. Suddenly, a huge roar made her turn, swords at the ready. Behind them, Kurotsuchi's zanpakuto had released its Bankai. Rin's eyes widened. "What the shit...?"_

"_My, my... It's going to vomit poison on us," its owner said rather bluntly. Rin rounded on him._

"_You bastard! How can you be so casual?" She then turned and cupped one hand around her mouth. "Everyone, run for it! Get the injured away before that thing pukes all over us!"_

_Suddenly, Renji's Bankai came out from behind Muramasa charging a Baboon Bone Cannon. Rin's eyes widened with horror and she summoned her mask, putting herself between the blast and her allies. She charged her hand and held it out in front of her before being engulfed by the huge blast of energy. More explosions happened all over the Sereitei as the zanpakuto began to wreak havoc. Shinigami screeched in terror, trying to rally enough to fight back. Unfortunately, it was a near impossible task without their Captains or Lieutenants there to inspire them. As far as they knew, they were all dead or seriously injured. Muramasa had done a good job luring those of high rank away. Rukia and Renji, who had escaped to the city part below, ran down a street._

"_Dammit!" The red head growled. "They're destroying everything!"_

"_Do you think everyone's okay?" Rukia murmured._

"_I know I am," Rin growled, coming up behind them. Her uniform and haori were ripped from the blast, but she was mostly unscathed. Surprised, the other two stared._

"_How are you uninjured? You took that blast head on!" The Lieutenant exclaimed. Rin turned her head, letting him see her mask._

"_That bastard Aizen decided that I made a good guinea pig. It comes in handy, lets me deflect blasts like that. I didn't realize your Bankai was that goddamn powerful, though. Burnt my hand enough that I can barely hold my sword." She held up her left hand to show him._

"_Right... I suppose now's not the time to be asking questions. What do you know about the other Captains?"_

"_They all escaped the hill, as far as I know. It's an absolute that they're all alive. Lieutenants, too. I'm not sure if any of them were poisoned though, so they may not be alive for all that long."_

_All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion that blasted the wall just to their right, narrowly missing them. Another zanpakuto came out of the rubble. He wore the oddest outfit, and was not someone that any of the three recognized. He wore a box on his back and had what looked like a lightning rod in his hand. Behind them came a demon-like, shadowy zanpakuto that reminded Rin of a male version of Akuma. The trio went back to back, with Rin holding one sword and helping Rukia._

"_How's your zanpakuto?" Renji asked._

"_No good, I can't release it," Rukia answered.  
_

"_That makes two of us," Rin growled._

_When the zanpakuto lunged, their grips on their swords tightened. The demon zanpakuto suddenly faltered in his charge, shoving his face into Rukia's and catching her off guard. Before Rin could get off a kido spell, he disappeared and his partner showered them with lightning. The older woman frowned. It couldn't be Aika's zanpakuto, she had seen Jinsoku go after his master before she had found Rukia and Renji. All three vanished using shunpo, barely escaping the deadly attack. Rin appeared on top of the wall, while Rukia went higher into the air. The lightning zanpakuto followed her, appearing behind her. She dodged to the side, barely evading the attack. Meanwhile, Renji was battling at top speed with the demon zanpakuto._

"_Shit, where are Futago and Akuma? Those cowards should be here fighting me!" The Captain exclaimed, her eyes narrowing. Her distraction caused her to miss the fact that Rukia had fallen onto a nearby roof, dazed and unable to block the coming attack._

"_Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro." Six bars of light slammed into the attacker, stopping them cold. It was Byakuya who had cast the spell. Rin appeared beside him._

"_Nice save," she remarked. Rukia glanced at them with wide eyes._

"_Nii-sama?" Renji appeared beside the small woman as she was getting up. _

"_Rukia, are you alright?" When he saw that she was, he glanced at the two on the roof nearby. _

_"Captain?" He questioned, waiting for orders._

"_Do not let your guard down," he warned before casting a sidelong glance at his wife. "Especially you, Rin."_

"_Shut up, you get distracted, too. I'm just worried because I haven't seen my zanpakuto. You know what they're capable of, and that guy leading them probably does, too," she growled._

"_I see. I suppose I should have expected as much from Captains." Everyone turned to see Muramasa with Senbonzakura beside him. Rin's own zanpakuto were no where to be seen, making her curse. "After all, you're strong enough to have once enslaved very powerful zanpakuto, the both of you." _

_As if on cue, Senbonzakura drew his weapon from thin air, which glowed pink before solidifying. He and Byakuya stared at each other, while Rin took a step back. She knew this wasn't her battle. The zanpakuto was challenging his former master. _

"_My name is Senbonzakura," the masked zanpakuto introduced himself, even though it was clear that Byakuya knew exactly who he was. The noble Captain's gaze flicked to Rin. _

"_Get Abarai and Rukia away, now," he ordered. Rin narrowed her eyes before using shunpo to appear beside the two._

"_I'm sure you heard him," she said. "And he won't be happy if I fail in defending you." She knew that he was protecting her as well as Renji and Rukia. And she was well aware that Senbonzakura would be more powerful than her, especially when she was without her Shikai or Bankai. She hated feeling weak like that, but she knew he would only be distracted if he thought she was in danger._

"_Captain Asaje, you can't be serious about leaving Nii-sama to fight his zanpakuto alone! You know how powerful it is, he can't fight it with a single katana, it is foolish!" Rukia protested._

"_..." The older woman studied the other. Of course she knew that. "We must go now. He won't die from this. He knows better."_

_But when Rin turned back to the fight, her heart stopped. She had turned just in time to see Byakuya engulfed by a wave of pink blades. She barely heard Rukia yelling out for her brother as he was slammed through the roof of a small building, which then collapsed. Rin immediately disappeared._

"_Byakuya!" She yelled, uncharacteristically scared for the man's life. She was forced to stop when someone attempted to attack her from behind. It was Akuma, who was finally showing her face. Unfortunately, it was at the worst possibly time._

"_Ah ha! Can you save your precious boy toy and fight me off at the same time, Rina?" She laughed maniacally._

"_Akuma!" Rin roared, landing lightly on a nearby roof. "You bitch, I'll kill you!" She pushed herself off, lunging at the shadowy figure. But then, Akuma disappeared, leaving Rin to land on the same roof Renji and Rukia were on. She looked to the side in horror as Sode No Shirayuki, who had just shown up, pointed her sword at them._

"_Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren." _

_Rin stabbed her zanpakuto into the air, turning it to the side as if unlocking a door. _

"_Open!" She screeched. Just as the attack was upon them, Rin shoved Rukia, who was closer, through the Senkaimon. When she turned to deflect the attack with her mask, Akuma attacked her and pushed her through as well._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone stared at the woman when she finished the story, her eyes narrowed. Clearly, she was deep in thought and concerned over her husband's safety. She closed her eyes briefly when Rukia was the first to regain her composure and speak.

"You... You didn't see what happened to Nii-sama?" Rukia murmured, staring at Rin with wide eyes as she finished her story.

The woman reopened her eyes, but said nothing. She was now completely healed and currently testing her shoulder. "I didn't, but I would prefer not to think about that."

"Why are you so worried? I thought you and Byakuya hated each other, Rin," Ichigo said, looking confused. The woman held up her left hand, revealing a silver chain wrapped around her wrist with a gold heart dangling from it. It was what Byakuya had given her when he had asked for her hand in marriage.

"You dumb shit, we're married," she snarled, gesturing towards the bracelet. "I have every right to be concerned!" She frowned when Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad, all stared at her with wide eyes. Finally, the first burst out laughing.

"Ha! Byakuya, married to you? You're pulling my tail!" He hooted.

"Ichigo... She's telling the truth. I was there for it," Rukia spoke up in Rin's defence.

"...What?" Ichigo's jaw dropped and he looked between the two woman, dumbfounded.

"Dammit, that's besides the point!" Rin snapped, her cheeks turning red. "Basically, me and Rukia barely got out of Soul Society alive, okay? Who cares about Byakuya being married to me right now!"

"So, zanpakuto are defying their masters and attacking them..." Urahara murmured, looking serious. "I've never heard of that happening before. After all, a zanpakuto's true form resides within their shinigami."

"Was everyone in Sereitei okay?" The Quincy asked, turning to Rin and Rukia. The latter shook her head, not sure.

"They're just fine." Both shinigami women looked up when they heard Yoruichi, who was leaning against the door. She had gone to Soul Society to investigate the situation. "The Gotei 13 hasn't fallen apart yet. Though quite a few Captains were asking about you, Rina-chan."

"Yoruichi-san! Back so soon~?" Urahara exclaimed.

"Yoruichi-dono, what's happening in Soul Society?" Rukia exclaimed. "And Nii-sama! What about Nii-sama?" Meanwhile, Rin was hauling herself to her feet. She grabbed her uniform, not caring that is was ripped and burnt.

"I need somewhere to change, I'm going back. Now." She didn't want to hear the news she was expecting, but Yoruichi stopped her from leaving with one hand on her shoulder.

"Don't panic, Kuchiki-san. I'll tell you everything," she said, sitting down on a nearby cushion and pulling Rin down beside her. When Rin tried to leave once more, she put the younger woman into a head lock.

"You need to hear this, Rina-chan," Yoruichi said, making the woman relax with a huff. "The Sereitei was in shambles. It appeared that the fighting had come to an end, but there were countless casualties and destroyed buildings. I headed to Squad 4's first-aid station hoping to find someone who could fill me in. Captain Unohana, Ukitake, and the others were all staying at the Squad 4 barracks..."

* * *

_Yoruichi leaned against the wall on the far side of the porch with her arms crossed. Shunsui and his Lieutenant, Ise Nanao, Ukitake and his third seats, and Unohana were all there as well. _

"_So the enemy made a mess of things and vanished, is that right?" The former shinigami Captain confirmed._

"_Exactly," the white haired Captain replied. "Sereitei is overflowing with people who got hurt. The 1st Squad's barracks caught fire, which spread to the other nearby buildings. It was horrible when they collapsed. Many people died when they fell in."_

"_It was a miracle that our first-aid station was spared. Squad 5 managed to keep it together as well, so their barracks will be the first we repair due to the minimal damage," Unohana said._

"_I'd heard about that. I've also heard that the 2nd Squad and 13th Squad's buildings are still standing," Shunsui said. "Captain Soi-Fon and all of the Covert Ops are searching for the zanpakuto. Captain Esaki went with, since he was once a member. Captain Kurotsuchi has begun researching this phenomenon."_

"_Let's use the 4th Squad's barracks as our centre of communication for now," Ukitake spoke to Unohana, who glanced over at him. "First, we need to find any shinigami who can still fight and strengthen the security here."_

"_Please do," the woman agreed, smiling slightly. "With the Head-Captain gone, we must stand strong in his stead."_

"_What a pain. This would be easier if we had Rina-chan here, but we haven't been able to find her," Shunsui groaned, fixing his hat. Though he didn't show it, he was concerned for the young woman's safety. Yoruichi pushed herself off the wall and walked away. _

"_Rina-chan is fine, I'll be sending her back soon. I'm going back to the World of the Living now, anyways." She paused and looked over her shoulder. "I need to ask Kisuke his opinion on this 'zanpakuto revolution'."_

"_You're just planning on asking him to investigate it, aren't you?" Unohana said with a small smile. Yoruichi smirked. _

"_Pretty much."_

* * *

"It is good to know all the Captains are okay," Ishida said, pushing up his glasses. Rin knelt to the side, her eyes fixated on the ground. When the Quincy spoke, she glared at him, about to make a comment. Urahara cut her off unintentionally.

"Kurosaki-san, have you noticed anything different with your zanpakuto?"

"No, not really." The teen shrugged.

"Oh, is that so? Actually, I've read some reports from Soul Society for a while now stating that shinigami have been having difficulties with their zanpakuto. Not that I had any problems with Benihime."

"I believe Muramasa's reach only affects those in Soul Society. If you were to go, I'm sure your Benihime would betray you as well," Rin spoke up. She appeared distracted.

"Is it because his powers are unable to reach here? Or is there another reason for this?" Urahara asked. "I'll have to do some research into it first..."

"I'll return to Soul Society come morning." Yoruichi announced. Rin's eyes slid over to Rukia. Had she noticed, too, that Yoruichi had said nothing on Byakuya? From her expression, she was sure that she had. The small woman looked up.

"Yoruichi-dono, how's Nii-sama?" She asked once more. Said woman closed her eyes briefly before casting a sidelong glance at Rin, who was watching her with a hard expression on her face.

"We've been able to find all of the Captains, Lieutenants, and upper seats," she told them. "But Byakuya-bo is still missing, as of yet." Rin's hands clenched into fists and she stood.

"Damn it..." She hissed beneath her breath, her eyes squeezing shut. Rukia's reaction wasn't much different.

"He's fine," Ichigo spoke up, making the two woman glance at him. Rin's eyes narrowed at the confident smile on his face. "There's no way he'd die. You guys know how strong he is." The older woman stood and left the room.

"I don't need someone like you to comfort me. I'm not worried about that idiot."

"Open." Rin turned her zanpakuto as if it was a key, opening the Senkai Gate.

"Are you sure you are healed enough for this, Captain Asaje?" Rukia whispered from behind her.

"Who are you to talk, Kuchiki-Flower?" The woman murmured. "That fight hurt you worse than me. Don't be pushing yourself too hard when we get there."

"Hai," Rukia agreed, nodding once.

The woman stepped into the Senkaimon and quickly made their way back to the Soul Society.

"We don't have a lot of time. It won't be long until they notice our absence and decide to come after us," Rin informed Rukia as they ran. Despite herself and the situation, the shorter woman smirked at her superior.

"I don't think they'd be able to take you back, anyways, Captain Asaje."

For the first time in a while, Rin smiled, too. "Ha. They can try."


	5. Chapter 5

Another short chappie. Sorry. How about some reviews? Would like to know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 5

The whole of the Sereitei was in ruin. Even the area surrounding the Senkaimon was empty. It lacked its usual guards. Rin walked among the wreckage, her eyes narrowed. She didn't remember it being this bad. But then, she had left half way through the battle with Rukia. She felt guilty for not being there to protect everyone.

"Damn. It's worse than I thought," she muttered, letting loose and exhausted sigh.

"Let's go. We must find Nii-sama," Rukia said, disappearing. Rin followed at her heels.

They reappeared in front of the 6th Division which, like almost all of the other Divisions, was in ruins. Shinigami from that squad were scattered around, salvaging anything they could. Rin ran past the chaos without a second thought, making her way to the office. Rukia followed, panting slightly from the strain on her injuries.

Rin slammed the door open, half expecting to see her husband there, scowling and getting ready to give her hell for slamming doors again. But all she saw was Renji with his back to them. Rukia pushed past the older woman.

"Nii-sama!" Renji turned, his eyes wide. When he saw who it was, he grinned broadly.

"Rin! Rukia!" He exclaimed, walking over. He grabbed the small woman's shoulders as she walked over. "I was so worried about you!"

He ruffled her hair with a closed eyed grin. "Man, it really is you guys. Seriously, where've you two been all this time?" Rukia, who had been trying to make him stop, finally slammed her fist into his face.

"Enough already!" She yelled, shaking her fist at Renji, who was on the floor rubbing his cheek. "My injuries haven't completely healed yet."

"Jeez. And I thought you'd be the one reopening wounds, not Renji," Rin murmured, scratching her head absently. "Idiot. You should have known, seeing the fighting we'd done before."

His eyes narrowed and he hauled himself to his feet. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just relieved to see that you're okay."

"Never mind that. Where's Byakuya?" Rin snapped, getting to the point. Rukia's face fell a little at the mention of her brother's name.

"Oh. I sent out a squad to search for him. But... they haven't..." He looked away. Rin's hands clenched into fists.

"He's still alive, I'm sure. He wouldn't die. If he died, he knows I'd strangle him after bringing him back to life."

"Yeah, Rukia. Don't worry. There's no way that could have killed Captain Kuchiki," Renji said, giving her a reassuring smile. Rin could see the doubt in his features though. Enough time had passed. It was coming to the point where they would be searching for signs of death rather than the man himself. At least Rukia seemed to take his words to heart.

"You're right," she said, allowing a small smile. Rin huffed and turned to leave.

"Whatever. I have other duties. I'll check up on you guys later..." She murmured.

Once outside, she disappeared, making her way over to Division 4 barracks where they had set up a temporary headquarters according to Yoruichi. When she landed in the courtyard, many shinigami looked up. Some, members of her own squad, dropped everything and rushed over, asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine," the woman snapped. "Just minor injuries that are still healing. Nothing that can kill me. I need someone to take me to Shunsui and Jyuushiro." She ordered. One of them stepped forward and led her through the barracks, which were alive with nurses and healers running around and trying to tend to everyone. It was chaos, but they managed to find their way to the office.

"Rina-chan! You're alive!" Ukitake exclaimed when Rin walked into the room.

"Don't call me that. And of course I'm alive. Yoruichi told you as much," the woman said, closing the door behind her. Unohana and Shunsui were there as well and smiled warmly upon seeing their fellow Captain.

"Captain Asaje, have your injuries been tended?" Unohana asked kindly.

"Yeah, for the most part. Nothing life threatening," Rin replied, sitting on the nearby desk. "Where are the others?"

"Zaraki hasn't returned yet. Kurotsuchi is in his lab studying this phenomenon, while Soi-Fon and Esaki-kun are still out. Others are injured or haven't been found yet," the white haired Captain answered. There was an uncertainty in his gaze.

"...I already know about Kuchiki. He's alive, I have no worries," Rin told him, making him nod. "What about the Lieutenants? Did they all survive?"

"Yes," Unohana replied.

"And Aika... Is she alright?"

"No need to be concerned, Rina-chan. She has minor injuries. I believe you should go see her, now. We can handle things here," Shunsui drawled, giving her a warm smile. Rin was unable to return it. She pushed herself off the desk and padded over to the door.

"Where is she?"

"I'll show you, Rina-chan," Ukitake offered, walking past her through the door and taking the lead. Rin followed without objection.

"Rin?" Aika looked up from her bed, eyes wide. Said woman padded forward, coming to a stop at the edge of the bed. Rin could see a deep sorrow in her eyes that was most likely mirrored in her own. At least it appeared that it wouldn't be long before she was in top fighting form once more.

"What?" Rin murmured. Aika smiled, though it was halfhearted. She could hear the sadness in her friend's voice.

"You heard about Byakuya-sama?" The small woman asked.

"Yeah. I'm not worried about that idiot, before you ask," Rin assured her, knowing that her friend would never believe that. Aika gave a small smile.

"Now you know how he feels when you disappear. I'm sure he's fine." Rin scoffed indignantly.

"I don't need you to tell me that."

"I know."

* * *

"Oi! What the hell are you doing here?" Senbonzakura didn't turn when Akuma spoke from behind him. Two other zanpakuto were with her. The samurai garbed zanpakuto was overlooking the Sereitei. His expression was hidden by his mask. Akuma smirked and took his silence as an invitation to continue. "See something interesting, Flower Boy?"

"Careful. If ya make 'im mad, he might throw some flowers at ya," Houzukimaru, the large, orange haired zanpakuto drawled mockingly.

"Ah, but cherry blossoms are so beautiful. You shouldn't make fun of them!" The peacock man, Fuji Kujaku, chided. Though, he, too, was smiling from his partner's comments.

"What I do is none of your concern," Senbonzakura replied, ignoring their snide remarks. The peacock zanpakuto's hands clenched into fists, while Akuma frowned deeply.

"What's your problem? You're so weird!" He whined. When Senbonzakura didn't answer, the feathered man walked forward.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Who wouldn't?" Akuma growled beneath her breath.

"Let it drop," the orange haired man spoke up. "Fighting amongst ourselves won't do any good. Our enemies are over there, remember?" He gestured towards the Sereitei as if to prove his point.

"But-" The peacock man was cut off.

"If our enemies are over there, then perhaps we should be hunting them. This chit chat is boring!" Akuma complained.

"Chill out. We have a while. They won't get away next time. We'll make those bastards pay," Houzukimaru continued.

"I suppose," Akuma growled.

The peacock, who had calmed down, nodded. "You're right. Next time, I'll kill that jerk who calls me by that damn nickname."

"Fuji Kujaku, right?" The shadowy woman taunted, readily taking a swipe at her newest prey item.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" Fuji snapped.

"I think I have a new nickname for you. It's better than your other. That ones hard to say," Akuma murmured thoughtfully.

"What? You dare insult my name?" Fuji Kujaku trembled with anger.

"Stop fighting!" The orange haired man snapped. "Save your anger for the enemy. We'll show 'em what they have always had coming."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"The zanpakuto have become entities independent of us?" Unohana repeated, staring at Nemu with shock in her gaze. She and her Lieutenant had been working on healing Komamura when the Squad 12 Lieutenant had arrived with news concerning the zanpakuto spirits. Rin and Aika, who had decided to check up on Komamura, were there as well. The angry Captain's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She snapped irritably.

"Mayuri-sama used himself for his research on this phenomenon, and that was the answer he came to," Nemu replied simply.

"Could you tell us about this in more detail?" Unohana questioned.

"Hai. Mayuri-sama stated that our zanpakuto's soul have completely left our bodies. Normally, zanpakuto exist as an alter ego of their wielder. However, it seems as if they've turned into something completely different. We still do not know how this is possible in the first place."

"Things seem even worse than we had imagined," Aika spoke once the Lieutenant had finished. Did this mean they were lost to the shinigami forever?

"Wait. If we're separate entities now... What would happen if we started just killing them off?" Rin asked.

"I don't know," Nemu replied.

"Hm. So we could just kill them and never have zanpakuto again?" Rin rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "It'd be nice not having Akuma bitching at me ever again..."

"Rin... I've never known you to take the easy way out of any problem," Aika told her fellow Captain. She merely shrugged.

"We can't deny that it will happen. Because we lack so much crucial data, we can not confirm anything one way or the other," Nemu told them.

"No way..." Isane murmured.

"I understand. I'll let Captain Kurotsuchi handle this," Unohana spoke.

"Also, one more thing. I have something I would like to request of you," Nemu said, turning to Unohana.

"What is it?"

"As part of our analysis, could you please send us information regarding the shinigami that the 4th Division is healing?"

"Very well," the woman agreed immediately. "I'll send over all the information I have."

"We'd also like to collect data on you as well, Captain Unohana." Isane gasped at this.

"You want our Captain to go to Department of Research and Development for experimentation?" The Squad 4 Lieutenant inquired, her eyes wide.

"Yes. We need data on other Captains." Rin crossed her arms in front of her.

"Forget it. You bastards have done enough to me. You have enough goddamn data on me. You can use everyone else, but I'm never stepping foot in that horrid place ever again!" She snapped, backing away a step. Unohana glanced at Rin. When her gaze returned to the Lieutenant, she nodded.

"I understand."

"Captain!" Isane protested.

"Brave," Rin murmured. "Kudos to you, I suppose."

"It will be fine, Isane, Captain Asaje."

"I wasn't worried," the other Captain insisted, rolling her eyes.

"But..." Isane trailed off. "Captain Kurotsuchi physically examining you is... just outright rude." Rin blinked. Now she knew what the Lieutenant was getting worked up over. Not just the scary rumours, but because it was, as she put it, 'rude'. Before she could speak, however, her senior spoke to her Lieutenant.

"Isane, time is of the essence."

"Right..." Isane looked away. Unohana turned back to the Division 12 member.

"In exchange for my going over, I want Captain Kurotsuchi to report any new findings immediately. Is that acceptable?"

"Hai," Nemu confirmed, bowing slightly.

"I will go, as well," the small Captain added. Nemu gave Aika a slight nod in acknowledgement. At that moment, a messenger ran up.

"Reporting in! A large scale battle is taking place in Sereitei! According to readings, both Kuchiki Rukia-dono from the 13th Squad and shinigami daiko Kurosaki Ichigo are there fighting Muramasa." Upon hearing this, Rin sighed before she turned and walked away.

"I had no doubts that he would would be coming. That idiot shouldn't be fighting raccoon face until we know more about him, though."

"The boy is rash, and rushes in without a plan. Remind you of anyone in particular?" Aika said, teasing her old friend.

"Shut up! I don't do anything of the sort!" Rin scoffed.

"Are we going to help him stay out of trouble?" Aika questioned, padding after her friend. The angry Captain shook her head.

"No. I hate to admit it, but we'd just get caught in the crossfire if we tried. We'll wait for results. For now, I need to see Shunsui and Jyuushiro. I assume you're coming?"

"No, I'm going to join Toshiro after I visit Kurotsuchi. I've got Izuru setting up patrols of the able-bodied shinigami," Aika replied before disappearing.

* * *

A little while later, Rin came into the room just in time to see Shunsui being updated by a messenger. Ukitake, who had joined her on the way there, was right behind. He slipped by Rin and walked over to his friend.

"What have you heard, Kyouraku? Any good news?" He asked as he sat down at the desk in the room.

"Nope. Apparently Yama-ji's still missing."

"I'm really not surprised that they didn't find him. We're talking about Kusojiji here. That raccoon face isn't going to go easy on that guy. He's probably hidden in some unknown place and guarded well," Rin spoke, joining the white haired Captain at the table. Shunsui took the third chair.

"Have you heard anything, Jyuushiro?" His eyes went downcast.

"Yes. We've been having difficulties. But with Esaki-kun and Soi-Fon and her men helping us get a grasp on the situation, we're starting to get a better understanding of how many casualties each squad has suffered. Each squad has been sent out to search for its materialized zanpakuto immediately."

"Unfortunately, searching for rogue swords leaves us vulnerable here. If they can get past those out on the field, all the injured here are screwed," Rin murmured. She scratched her head. "Jeez. And who'd expect us to go looking for our own _swords_?"

"The able bodied Captains here should be able to hold them off just fine, Rina-chan," Shunsui assured. "Plus, Aika-chan has Kira-kun drawing up patrols of shinigami."

"I had no doubts. They would still outnumber us, though. If we're busy defending people, that's even worse. But we didn't come here to discuss that. What else is happening?" She asked, turning back to Jyuushiro.

"Byakuya is still missing. What do you two think about that? I think that he may be suppressing his reiatsu." The question was directed more at Rin, who knew the man the best. But even she was unsure. She frowned and leaned forward on her elbow.

"I have no idea... Why would he do that, though?"

"It is weird," Shunsui agreed.

"Yeah." The sickly Captain nodded. Everyone looked over when they heard Unohana come in.

"This situation is certainly less than ideal," she said. Ukitake stood immediately.

"Captain Unohana!" Rin and Shunsui were slower to stand.

"Ah, Captain Unohana. When did you get here?" Shunsui drawled lazily.

"Please. I'm sure you had sensed my reiatsu before I spoke," the woman said kindly. She gave them a closed eyed smile.

"Yikes... That's scary," Shunsui murmured.

"Not the best idea to be saying it right in front of her, stupid," Rin whispered harshly.

"Kuchiki! How is Kuchiki doing?" Ukitake said suddenly. Rukia had gotten into a fight with her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, and received serious injuries.

"We managed to get her stabilized, but her injuries are still severe. She still hasn't regained consciousness," Unohana informed them.

"At least she's alive. All the zanpakuto seem overly aggressive. She could have just as easily died by her own sword's hand," Rin looked up briefly. "That sounds so weird. Swords shouldn't have hands..."

"Yes," Ukitake agreed, closing his eyes briefly. "Captain Unohana, I wanted to apologize for turning your barracks into our headquarters."

"It is no problem. At times like this, we should avoid weakening ourselves by splitting up. The 4th Squad will do all it can to help."

"At any rate, we need to focus on putting an end to our zanpakutos' rampage." Shunsui folded his arms across his chest.

"Speaking of which..." Unohana walked into the room to join the conversation properly. "12th Squad has requested test subjects for analysis. I just came back from helping Captain Kurotsuchi."

"That's right. I forgot to tell you two." Rin rubbed her face with one hand. "Sorry 'bout that."

"You didn't go, Rina-chan?" Ukitake queried.

"Hell no. They've done enough."

"I'm a little surprised that Captain Unohana did," Shunsui murmured. The woman turned to him.

"You disapprove?"

"No, but you went to see Captain Kurotsuchi personally?" Ukitake answered for his friend. He seemed a little shaken by her decision.

"This isn't the time to be talking like that. Captain Kawasuzu went, as well. It is our duty to set an example," Unohana replied, a veiled warning in her soft voice. Rin rolled her eyes, certain that comment was meant for her. "According to Captain Kurotsuchi, our zanpakuto have become completely independent of their shinigami. As such, if we're not careful with how we deal with them, we could wind up destroying our zanpakuto."

"Hm. Things aren't sounding good," Shunsui murmured. He had a grim look on his face.

"It doesn't seem right, though. They're a part of us, they shouldn't be destroyed so easily," Rin said. "I'm not sure if they'd be completely obliterated. Especially if we're the ones killing our own zanpakuto."

"True, but we do not have the means in which to test that theory, Rina-chan. For now, we'll hold them off the best we can without killing them. At least until Captain Kurotsuchi can further identify what we are up against," Ukitake told her. "Why don't you join the others in hunting down their swords?"

The young woman glanced up at him, her eyes veiled of emotion. She knew that he was trying to distract her from her thoughts by sending her out to fight. He could clearly see that, despite the strong face she put up, she was silently hurting over her husband's disappearance. She sighed and forced a smile for him. Beating on Akuma might even put her in a fair mood.

"Yeah. It'd be nice to beat the crap out of my zanpakuto. Better than sticking around here. I'll collect Aika and go now. If we're not back by evening, we're out drinking," she joked before walking out the door and disappearing.

* * *

Aika found the white haired Captain sitting on the roof of his barracks. He stared off into the night, not even glancing at her when she sat beside him. Now that his orders had been given and reports and meetings done, were the events starting to sink in. If they weren't bonded the way they were she wouldn't have known how upset he was. He was always very good at concealing his reiatsu.

She had always admired his composure. She felt that she was going to fall apart at any moment. Jinsoku Koshi had been there, always. He was the only friend she had when she was a child. She had been six when he first manifested. He had held her, wiped away her tears, and comforted her when the others kids taunted and bullied her.

"It will be alright," he said, covering her hand with his.

"And here I was going to comfort you," she said, smiling sadly. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She noted that the fires were now under control as her gaze took in the Sereitei.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So, is it true? I heard Zabimaru was defeated," Ryu Kiba said, walking over to a tall man. He had pitch black hair and deathly pale skin. His hair was spiky at the top, while the rest from his chin to the small of his back was wavy. He was wearing a black, ripped up kimono with white dragons on it as well as hakama. His weapon, a pole with an intricate blade on either end; one bigger than the other, hung slung around his shoulders using the chain that separated it in the middle. He glanced at the dragon with dark blue eyes.

"Indeed." The man's voice was very deep and rumbling. "They are now on the side of the shinigami."

"Pathetic." Akuma scoffed, walking up. "To be defeated by one's master so easily, we don't need weaklings like that among us. They can die with all those other bastard shinigami. All they did was argue, anyways."

"As if you do any different," the man replied calmly.

"Who are you to talk, Zankyo? You constantly goad her on, after all," Ryu Kiba murmured.

"Shut up! I don't fight!" Akuma snapped angrily.

"Yes, and arguing with me isn't really helping your case." The dragon sighed out of annoyance.

"It doesn't matter. Those fools were weak, so we don't need them anymore," a shadowy figure leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table nearby spoke with disdain. Beside him were two dual bladed scythes connected to each other with a chain. "Losing to a shinigami is pretty damn pathetic, like you say."

"Quit acting like a big shot because you beat your shinigami, Kazeshini!" The fat one said, stopping the consumption of his meal long enough to speak. "Yours was just a third rate shinigami, anyways."

"Look who's talking, fat ass,"Akuma snapped condescendingly.

"Yeah... Lieutenant of the 2nd Squad, right?" Kazeshini sneered, laughing. "I'm amazed you can stand working for him!" The fat one stood abruptly.

"Don't you dare bring that up!" He roared. Houzukimaru, who seemed to be acting as the mediator a lot, slammed his hand down on the table between the two.

"Enough already! None of that matters! We just need to trash anyone who offends us!" The fat one sat back, abandoning the fight. Akuma scoffed.

"If we trashed everyone who offended us, fat ass would be dead by now," she growled.

"Oi! My name is Gegetsuburi! And I'm not fat, this is a sign of wealth!" He insisted, glaring at the woman over his shoulder.

"You're wealthy with something." Akuma eyed the food he was eating as she spoke. Nearby, a cat woman in a pink suit sighed.

"How lame. I hate guys who only think about fighting." Ryu Kiba smiled at her.

"Ah, someone who agrees with me. My old master was part of the fighting squad. Constantly arguing and bitching at those around him. I am glad to be relieved of that troublesome man."

"Your old master was an idiot, too," the shadowy woman jibed. "What was his name? Ichi-something? Ah, whatever."

"Hmph. You're just as stupid," Ryu Kiba said, turning up her nose in disdain.

"That's it! I've had enough of your goddamn insults!" Akuma snarled. "I think I'll take Houzukimaru's advice to heart and trash you right now!"

"As if you could land a single hit on me," Ryu jeered, overstepping an invisible line. With an angered screech, Akuma launched herself at her fellow zanpakuto. A brawl on the floor ensued, with both females refusing to let up.

From nearby, a tall man with long green hair watched. He wore a blue kimono, which had a collar of ice, under what look like a samurai breast plate. His hands and feet were encased in ice. He had a tail with an icy tip. Beside him was Jinsoku Koshi, who had taken to accompanying the man. The females stopped when they realized their gazes were trained on them.

"Oi! What the hell are you looking at, dragon butt?" Akuma snarled, stomping up to him. Jinsoku Koshi stepped in front of him before she got too close. His eyes sparked dangerously and his tail whipped back and forth. The taller man continued to watch her with an indifferent countenance from behind his protective partner.

"Why all the commotion?" Everyone fell silent and looked towards the staircase when they heard Muramasa speak. The zanpakuto was walking down the stairs towards them. Ryu Kiba stepped forward.

"No reason, Muramasa-san," she replied calmly. "I am merely putting Akuma in her place." The green haired man took the opportunity to walk away, with Jinsoku following close behind him. Akuma made a face at their backs.

"Muramasa-san, I heard you let a shinigami go." Ryu and Akuma looked over at Houzukimaru as he spoke. He was sneering at the creepy zanpakuto. "That's not like you." Muramasa appraised him silently.

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." He murmured beneath his breath. "He has a unique ability."

"Who the fuck cares? He's just a shinigami. And a daiko, at that." Akuma snorted. "Any one of us, even that fat ass, could tear him to pieces in an instant."

"No," Muramasa said as he continued further down the stairs. "I think I'd like to take him alive, if possible."

"Sometimes doing things that way can be fun!" A younger looking girl said. She was dressed in a kimono and had two very large bells attached to a pink ribbon hanging around her neck. Her hair was brown.

"Sounds interesting!" Gegetsuburi stood from her chair, crossing his arms across his chest. "You can count me in!"

"Well, this'll keep me from getting too bored..." The cat woman purred, fiddling with her reddish brown hair.

"Huh. I'd much rather fight and kill him than capture him. I suppose I might as well agree, as long as I get the chance to give him a taste of my blade," Akuma agreed, planting one hand on her hip. They then dispersed to try and catch their prey.

* * *

It was midnight. Daisuke and Soi-Fon bounded along the rooftops. They had sensed a disturbance and had gone to investigate along with many other members of the Omitsukido. Ukitake and Shunsui were with them as well. Soi-Fon ordered her men to surround the zanpakuto they had found. It was Gegetsuburi and Houzukimaru fighting Ikkaku and Ichigo.

"That's far enough!" Soi-Fon yelled. Her men took the cue and surrounded the orange haired zanpakuto, their hands on their swords. Daisuke spoke to Ichigo, who was standing in front of them.

"We've secured the area. Sorry, but your work's done," he informed him. Ichigo turned.

"Captain..." His mind drew a blank. "Who're you again?" The taller man smiled and held out his hand.

"Esaki Daisuke. I'm afraid we haven't met so formally until now, Kurosaki-san. I'm the newest Captain of Squad 9," he explained as the teen shook his hand.

"Daisuke..." Soi-Fon fumed over her partner's leisurely greeting during such a tense situation. "Is now really the time to be acting friendly?"

"Hm. Perhaps not." Daisuke just shrugged. "But how was he supposed to know who he was talking to? Might as well get it out of the way now."

"You're an idiot, sometimes," Soi-Fon retorted.

"Oh? How about I make it up with a shoulder rub? You've been nothing but nerves since the start of this rebellion," the tall man purred.

"Eh..." Ichigo didn't really know what to say to that.

"Just a second, Captain Esaki!" Ikkaku spoke up, turning as well. "This is my fight!"

He whirled around when he heard his zanpakuto stick his weapon, which was in Bankai form, into the ground. Houzukimaru crossed his arms.

"This isn't fun anymore," he said simply. Ikkaku's eyes narrowed.

"What? You can't quit now!" He said in disbelief.

"We're done for today," the orange haired zanpakuto replied.

"There's no way in hell-" He stopped protesting when Houzukimaru grabbed the handle of the largest blade and started twirling it above his head. The eye of the dragon on it glowed, and a wind was stirred up from the power. The shinigami in the area held up their arms to protect their faces as he started spinning his Bankai rapidly.

"What are you doing? Hold him down!" Soi-Fon ordered strictly.

Her men attempted to do as she had ordered them, but they were nearly blown away when Houzukimaru slammed the large blade into the ground. A blast of red energy engulfed him. An explosion ensued. When the dust cleared, the zanpakuto was gone. The shinigami that hadn't been blown away looked around, searching.

"After him! Don't let him escape!" The short woman yelled. Daisuke placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey... We're never going to catch him. There's no trace of his reiatsu. Admit that you aren't going to get him this time," he tried to convince her. She bared her teeth in frustration.

"Captain Soi-Fon!" Everyone looked up onto the roof of the gate behind them when they heard the voice calling for attention. Two men of the Omitsukido were up there holding Gegetsuburi.

"What should we do with him?" One of the two asked.

"Should we give him to Lieutenant Omaeda?" His partner asked.

"Where is Omaeda?" Soi-Fon murmured.

"Over here," one of Daisuke's men spoke. He and others were tending to the Lieutenant. "He's unconscious."

"Jeez, we're never going to get him back to Squad 4," Daisuke joked, rubbing the back of his neck. "We'll never be able to carry all that weight!"

"Just dump him somewhere, then. He'll wake up eventually." In spite of herself, Soi-Fon smirked.

"My, aren't you the harsh one?" Shunsui commented.

"I think we should let the Department of Research and Development take a look at that zanpakuto," Ukitake said.

"Maybe we'll be able to find out more information about what's happened with our zanpakuto," Daisuke murmured. "It would be for the best. Are you sure Kurotsuchi-san won't just cut up that zanpakuto and kill him, though? Omaeda-san wouldn't be able to continue his duties as a Lieutenant if he lost his sword." The question was directed at Soi-Fon.

"It's fine," she replied, closing her eyes. "Come on, Daisuke."

Both of them disappeared, with the small woman in the lead.

* * *

"Is that...?" From within her room at the infirmary, Rin looked up from the report she had been writing with wide eyes. Just for a split second, she had sensed her husband. She gave a small smile and closed her eyes, feeling relieved. "So... I was right after all."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later into the night, Rangiku came into Rin's makeshift room. She was mildly surprised to find the Captain awake and working steadily at her desk with her back to her. At the least, she had expected her to be in bed. It seemed the woman was suffering from insomnia.

"Rin?" She spoke, wondering if the other was actually doing her work or just sleep walking. The woman glanced over her shoulder questioningly.

"Rangiku? What do you want? And why are you here so late at night?" Her eyes were wide, as if she were trying to keep herself awake.

"I can't sleep. It seems that you can't, either. You're worried about Captain Kuchiki?" Rangiku asked, padding over and resting her hand on her friend's arm.

"No... I mean... I sensed him. He's following his own motives for now. There must be some other reason you're here, though," Rin murmured, breaking eye contact and standing up. She took her arm back and leaned against the desk, waiting for the other to continue.

"Hinamori-san and I were going on patrol. I thought that maybe you would want to join us," Rangiku replied. "Just to get your mind off things. Maybe we'll run into some zanpakuto and you'll get to fight," she added with a small smile. Rin shook her head.

"Not now. I have reports to finish." Her friend blinked.

"Are you... Are you being responsible?"

"Shut up," the Captain muttered.

"Well fine. Where's Aika, then? I'll ask her," Rangiku said, pouting slightly.

"Good luck with that. She's with Hitsugaya. Their happy time, I suppose." The woman snorted. Rangiku giggled.

"Okay. I'll check in on you later, then." She waved, turning to leave.

* * *

Jinsoku Koshi looked up at the orange haired shinigami that stood before him and his partner. He wielded a large, cleaver-like zanpakuto. His eyes narrowed as he watched the man dodge the ice dragons his partner was sending at him. They were spotted, and the shinigami landed on a column of rock to confront them.

"Who are you?" He demanded to know. The green haired man looked up at the teen.

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo, correct?" He asked, rather than answer the question.

"Yeah. How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked, resting his zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"You seem quite strong..."

"And?" The teen seemed to be growing annoyed with Jinsoku's partner's indirect answers.

"Muramasa-san had warned us not to fight you, Kurosaki Ichigo," Jinsoku replied, speaking for his partner.

"Really?" Ichigo showed no signs of being surprised by this. "Why would he say that?"

"We would like to know why, as well," the kirin zanpakuto replied. His partner stepped forward, pointing his sword at Ichigo. The man jumped when he was suddenly surrounded by four ice dragons. Electricity crackled around each of them. They circled around the column Ichigo was on a couple of times before slamming into him. A loud crack of electricity bolted up along the length of the ice column, trapping the teen. Jinsoku and his partner were about to turn and walk away when they heard the teen.

"Bankai!" The ice column shattered and dark reiatsu rested on the zanpakutos' shoulders. They watched with indifferent looks on their faces. The taller man was the first to speak.

"Bankai, you say?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Ichigo yelled down to them.

"Is that katana a zanpakuto?" He asked.

"Yeah..." The teen said slowly, raising an eyebrow. The green haired man's eyes went downcast.

"A zanpakuto... What's its name?" He asked, his gaze returning to the teen. A guarded look came into their opponent's eyes and he snapped.

"Why do you care?" When the others eyes went downcast once more, the teen's expression softened ever so slightly. "What is it?"

"You aren't my master, are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo questioned, a confused look on his face.

"We have no business here. Not if you are not my master," the tall man spoke. He then turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Ichigo called him back. "Don't you know who you belong to?"

"I do not. I don't know my master's name, nor my own. Sennen Hyoro." Several columns of ice rose up around Ichigo and began to circle him, slowly closing in as they did. The green haired man continued walking once more. "Farewell."

"Hyourinmaru! Your name is Hyourinmaru!"

"Toshiro?" Ichigo cried. The small Captain had appeared on a ledge beside the two zanpakuto. Aika was beside him. He jumped down to land in front of Hyourinmaru.

"Your name is Hyourinmaru. And you are my zanpakuto." The two stared at each other evenly, their gazes giving away nothing. Finally, the taller man let out a single chuckle.

"Hm. We are confronted by children? Don't make me laugh. There's no way a mere child such as yourself could be my master," he said rather coldly. Toshiro's eyes widened and his hands clenched into fists.

"Are you serious? Have you forgotten about me?"

"Child, did you truly think that I would believe you?" Hyourinmaru asked. The pair stood staring at each other for a second. Finally, Toshiro spoke once more.

"Did that freak Muramasa do something to you?"

"That's unrelated. I merely lost all of my memories when I was released from my master."

"All of your memories?" Toshiro asked, hurt and surprised.

"I am currently working under Muramasa, but my real goal is to find my true master." The small Captain's eyes widened.

"Your true master?"

"That's right," Hyourinmaru answered. "Because my power is so vast, only a truly powerful shinigami can wield me. At the very least, he cannot be a child such as yourself."

"My powers may still be immature, but... that doesn't change the fact that I'm your master!" Toshiro cried indignantly.

"If you persist on insisting that you're my master, you will have to prove it to me." Hyourinmaru raised his sword slightly and disappeared. Toshiro was able to follow his steps. He turned when he saw that his zanpakuto had appeared behind him. He barely drew his sword in time to block the attack before leaping away.

Hyourinmaru swung his sword, sending an arc of ice towards the Captain. It hit at his feet, narrowly missing Toshiro. The attack threw up plenty of dust and rock, though, obscuring Hyourinmaru from the Captain's view. Toshiro's eyes widened when a blade sliced through the dust. He flung himself out of the dust cloud to avoid the attack. Using a nearby rock as leverage, Toshiro launched himself at his zanpakuto. Their swords connected and Hyourinmaru pushed his opponent away, sending him into the air.

"Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku!" A bolt of yellow energy was sent hurtling at the zanpakuto spirit, binding his arms to his sides. Hyourinmaru glanced at Toshiro as he landed.

"That won't work." Steam rose from the binding as they were encased in ice. Toshiro's eyes widened when the bonds shattered easily.

"What?"

Cold air twisted around the zanpakuto spirit, swirling above their heads and into the sky. Black storm clouds gathered, blanketing the sky. Snow began falling, whipped towards the small Captain by the rising wind. An ice dragon rose up behind Hyourinmaru.

"Stop it, Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro yelled as the pillars of ice began closing in around Ichigo. "I am your opponent!" He held up a couple of fingers before him.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho!" A red ball of energy formed and was sent flying towards the tall man. Hyourinmaru casually caught the ball, freezing it upon contact.

"Couldn't you hear me when I said that won't work?" He asked, crushing the ball of frozen energy. The ice dragon behind him reared its head and roared, attacking the small Captain when he lunged at his zanpakuto.

Toshiro was pushed into the defensive. He held up his sword, grunting every time the dragon's head slammed into it as he was pushed back further. Finally, the struggle was lost and he was slammed into the ground by one of the ice dragons. Spikes of ice grew up from the point of impact. The zanpakuto spirit watched as Toshiro pushed aside a block of ice, freeing himself. He was using his sword to keep himself standing.

"Zanpakuto... I've been told that the zanpakuto released from their shinigami are being controlled by their instincts." Toshiro stood straight, pulling his weapon from the ground. "Tell me, Hyourinmaru, what do your instincts tell you to do?"

"My instincts?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes. Your instincts. What is it that your soul desires? Or have you forgotten that as well?" Closing his eyes, the spirit replied.

"I seek a place where I belong."

"Where you belong?" He reopened his eyes as the young Captain asked.

"Yes, I believe I desire a place where I belong."

Toshiro paused, memories of his past clouding his mind. He remembered that, as a child, the other kids from his village were afraid of him. Though he didn't know why they were driven away, he had done nothing to them. Was it because of his silver hair? His turquoise eyes, perhaps? Or maybe... his cold personality?

He remembered what had first driven him to become a shinigami. He had gone to the store for his grandmother, one day. He noticed that she was growing thin. It had become worse ever since he had started having strange dreams. The shopkeeper had asked him to leave as soon as his business was finished. He didn't want the strange looking boy hanging around his shop.

Before he knew it, a woman garbed in black was berating the shopkeeper for his rudeness. Knocking Toshiro down in the process. She rounded on him next, grabbing the back of his green kimono and lifting him into the air. She was scolding him for sitting on the ground and crying. Toshiro tore himself free and dashed away.

That night, he had had the same dream. He was in a snowy world. Before him, a huge ice dragon towered above him. He heard a voice, but the howling of the wind drowned it out. He couldn't hear him, whoever it was.

When he awoke, the woman from the shop was there in his house. She quietly told him to conceal his reiatsu as he slept. Pointing out that it was harming his grandmother. Though Toshiro hadn't realized it, the room was freezing cold and his grandmother was shivering. The woman, who he would later come to know as Matsumoto Rangiku, then suggested he become a shinigami. She proceeded to tell him that he would kill his grandma before long if he didn't learn to control his reiatsu.

Toshiro protested, but she cut him off by placing a hand to his chest. His eyes widened when she asked if he heard a voice. He knew then that the decision was made. He would become a shinigami and learn to control his abilities so he didn't hurt his grandmother anymore.

"Reign over the frosted heavens," Toshiro pointed his sword skywards as he spoke, "Hyourinmaru!"

Lightning crackled from the clouds above, responding to the small Captain's cry. The tall man's eyes widened as an ice dragon, like the ones he had been wielding, rose up from behind Toshiro.

"He can use my powers?" Hyourinmaru murmured in disbelief. "Child, why?"

"You still can't remember anything? Then let me show you. I don't know what will happen when I use it in Shikai form, but..." He fell into a fighting stance, ready to lunge. "Ryu Senka!"

Toshiro leapt forward, the ice dragon curling around him as he hurtled towards his opponent. Contact was made, and a huge, four petaled ice flower grew. Toshiro and his zanpakuto were in the centre of it. Within, Toshiro was frozen in mid air, his sword point inches from Hyourinmaru's throat.

"Remember!" The small Captain yelled. "Remember who heard your voice! Remember where it is you belong! Hyourinmaru!" The spirit's eyes widened with realization as memories flooded him. He did remember.

"Master..." He murmured, his expression softening. The whole ice flower began to glow before shattering into many pieces. A white beam of energy shot into the clouded sky, dispersing the storm. Now in the form of a huge ice dragon, Hyourinmaru watched his master. Toshiro was floating in the air before him.

"Do you remember now?" The small Captain whispered, a smile on his features. "Now then, I'm no child. I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro..."

In response, Hyourinmaru threw back his head and roared before transforming back to his human form. He flew over to his master, holding him gently in his arms. As he smiled tenderly down at his master, he felt Jinsoku Koshi. Looking up in alarm, he realized he was in trouble.

* * *

As Toshiro confronted his zanpakuto, Aika gazed at Jinsoku Koshi. The spirit jumped to the ledge. His anger making his mane and tail spark and crackle.

"Jinsoku..." Aika began, despair choking her. She reached out to cup his cheek with her hand. She snatched her hand back when a bolt of lightning struck in front of her. She looked at him, eyes wide with shock. "Why?"

"Draw your weapon. You will answer for your betrayal." A sword materialized in his hand.

"What? No, I will not draw my sword."

"Then you will die." He lunged at her in attack. His anger was making him careless. He wasn't using any of his grace or speed. Aika sidestepped his attack. As the sword passed by her, she lashed out at the pressure point in his wrist. The sword went flying, imbedding itself in the rock. Suddenly, a blast of cold sent the two hurtling into the rock face next to them. Aika decided to take this fight somewhere else. Aika stopped a couple kilometres away. Jinsoku close behind her.

"Betrayal? What are you talking about?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"You abandoned me!" The kirin rushed at her again. This time he disappeared just before reaching her. Appearing behind her, he meant to run her through with his sword. Aika jumped straight up. She used the sword as leverage to then flip over her opponent to land behind him.

"Never!" She denied vehemently. "You are a part of me! I would sooner part with my head, or hand, or leg than give you up!"

He turned to look at her. He could feel the truth in her words. The kirin shook his head in confusion. Why did he feel this way? Why couldn't he remember what Muramasa said to him? His thoughts were interrupted when a voice came from above.

"Heh, I knew we couldn't trust you and dragon butt!" Akuma stood on one of the rocks jutting from the ground, the moon casting her already shadowy form into darkness. Her eyes glowed eerily as she licked her lips. "Good thing I decided to take a walk."

Aiming her pistol at Jinsoku, she fired. Without using an incantation, Aika threw up a barrier around the kirin, deflecting the shot. Jinsoku looked at her in shock. Why did she save him if she abandoned him? Making a decision, he attacked the shadowy woman. Unfortunately, Akuma was ready for him.

Using shunpo, she disappeared, reappearing behind him. She shot a ball of fire point blank at his back. He dodged most of the blast, his right side catching most of it, rendering his arm useless. Taking advantage of the distraction, Aika released her zanpakuto.

She came in low, slashing at Akuma's Achilles tendon, trying to slow her down. Akuma cried out in pain, lashing out with her other foot, meeting only air. Without using the incantation, the short woman used a binding spell.

"Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku!" As Akuma started to struggle against the chains of energy wrapped around her, Aika began an incantation. Knowing that that wouldn't keep the zanpakuto contained for long.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!" Six bars of yellow energy slammed into Akuma's middle, immobilizing her. "Now you're Rin's problem."

She then quickly rushed to Jinsoku's side. The kirin looked up at her with confusion written across his features along with pain. Aika began to sing as she placed his head in her lap. She sang the song that her mother sang. Jinsoku Koshi recognized it immediately. The confusion melted from his features as he smiled. Hyourinmaru arrived with Toshiro in his arms. He was clearly concerned about the kirin. Jinsoku looked up at them.

"I'm sorry."

"Welcome back," Aika said with tears in her eyes. Looking up at Hyourinmaru, she smiled. "Why don't I take Toshiro while you take Jinsoku Koshi."

She stood up when he nodded, taking the small Captain in her arms. She watched Hyourinmaru pick Jinsoku up carefully, the kirin clenching his teeth in pain. Just as they were about to leave, Rin showed up.

"A present for me? Seriously, you shouldn't have." Akuma glared at Rin with murder in her eyes, making her master stick her tongue out at her before glancing at the others.

"Good. You kissed and made up. You look ready to start the Honeymoon." Smirking at the four of them. Aika shook her head and smiled.

"It's not starting out very promising, if that's the case," she said as she looked down at the unconscious Captain in her arms.

"Really? That's how mine started out," Rin said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Yes, I remember. Poor Byakuya-sama." Her friend turned and left before Rin could comment further.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Why am I not surprised that you're up here causing trouble, Akuma?" Rin rubbed her eyes with one hand, the other planted on her hip. "You're a fucking pain in the ass."

"Right back at you, bitch! I can do whatever I want, now that I'm free of you!" The shadowy woman snarled, baring her teeth in a beast like fashion. Rin smirked.

"Oh? You don't look so free right now," she taunted.

"Fuck you! I'll kill you!" Akuma screeched, starting her struggles anew.

"Good luck with that." Rin's expression then turned serious. "Now. Why don't you explain to me exactly what raccoon face is planning."

"You think me so disloyal?" The spirit snarled, insulted.

"No, but I never thought you'd actually listen to someone unless you were forced to. Why did you leave me for him?" Akuma snorted with laughter.

"You make it sound like I dumped you, you poor little bitch. You want to know the reason I left you? I left you because he promised me everything I could ever want. My blade has finally tasted the blood it thirsts for, and not by your goddamn will. But, I am in no way 'following' him. He isn't my leader. Why do you think I am here, rather than waiting back at base like he ordered us?"

"..." Rin closed her eyes and sighed briefly. "I see. I'm pretty disappointed in you. I thought I could trust you, and you let me down."

"Liar! You ignore us, both Futago _and_ me! We tried to tell you about the voice, Rina, but you wouldn't listen! You acted as if you couldn't hear either of us! You completely disregarded anything Futago and I said! Why should we work with you if you treat us like shit?" Akuma yelled back. Her reiatsu was rising steadily and she was struggling mightily to free herself.

"What?" The woman hissed, startled. "You never said anything! I can't visit my inner world or even communicate with you anymore!"

"How can I possibly believe you?" Akuma shrieked. Her eyes blazed red with fury. Unlike Jinsoku Koshi and Aika, her connection with Rin was broken by Aizen. She could not sense the truth that Rin spoke. "I'll kill you! You'll pay for abandoning Futago and I! You'll forever regret ignoring our words!"

Rin leapt back when the zanpakuto spirit broke the seals. She drew her swords in preparation. Even if she was having trouble sensing what her zanpakuto felt, she knew her well enough to realize that Akuma was itching for a fight. The only way this was going to end was with Akuma's will bowing to her, or Rin's death by the former's blade.

The woman grunted when their swords connected. Rin's eyes widened when Akuma manifested another sword and jabbed at her face. She dodged, but still received a deep cut across the bridge of her nose and beneath her eye, cutting her bangs as well. They separated.

"How...? You never manifested another sword before!" The Captain demanded to know.

"That is because I only had access to my own abilities when you fought me for Bankai. Futago's on my side now, we fight together even if he isn't here. I'm able to use two swords, manifest two pistols... as well as use Bankai," Akuma purred. "While you can't."

"I beg to differ!" Rin crossed her swords in front of her. "Rain down the fire of hell, Futago Akuma!" Akuma's eyes widened when two pistols manifested into her former master's grip. Rin grinned at the spirit.

"Shall we continue?" She purred sweetly. With an enraged scream, the zanpakuto manifested her own pistols. Blows were exchanged at high speed, with both sides receiving and giving wounds. Though, Rin's lack of speed left her at a disadvantage, but the wound Aika had dealt Akuma was slowing her, as well. She wasn't used to moving around so much as she fought.

Rin gasped, the breath driven from her, when a loose ball of fire slammed into her chest. She screamed in pain as it quickly began burning through the fabric of her shihakusho down to her flesh. Patting it out with her hand, she manage to spare herself the worst of the burns. Panting, Rin narrowed her eyes to glare at her zanpakuto.

"I knew... I should have... deflected it..." She said between breaths. "But..." She tucked one pistol into her sash and summoned her mask. She grasped the pistol once more. "Now I know better."

"Right... That blasted mask," Akuma hissed. "But can you deflect more than just one, Rina?" At that, she disappeared. Rin's eyes widened when, all around her, balls of fire came hurtling at her. She threw her pistols to the side and slammed her hands into the ground.

"Sekienton!" Red smoke blasted from the point of impact, obscuring the area. Knowing exactly where her pistols were, Rin rolled forward and grabbed them. She yelped in surprise when she was sent tumbling down a nearby cliff. But she was soon on her feet. She pointed both pistols at the red cloud of smoke.

"Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!" On each pistol a ball of blue energy formed. All of the sudden, Rin's eyes widened and she doubled over, coughing up blood. Behind, Akuma stood with her swords going through her former master's stomach.

"You expected to distract me with that kido and kill me using a high level area attack, hm? I wasn't tricked. Now, I'll finish you off-" Akuma's eyes widened when Rin turned and pointed one of her pistols at her.

"Should have waited until the spell went off, bitch." Rin pressed the trigger and the kido, mixed with her own ball of reiatsu, slammed into Akuma, sending her flying. Rin fell to her knees, shivering at the cold metal still lodged in her ribs. They shimmered and disappeared. When Rin glanced behind her, Akuma was in her unreleased sword form, sticking out of the ground.

Using her other sword, now sealed, Rin pushed herself up on shaky legs. She stumbled over to Akuma and rested her hand on the hilt. Despite her grievous wounds that still splattered blood across the ground, Rin smirked triumphantly.

"You're pathetic, Akuma. Your temper makes you rash and easy to trick. You attack without thinking as much as you should. How about we call a truce?"

_...Pfft. I let you win. Fighting you was boring, so I decided I might as well end it. _Rin's eyes widened in slight surprise.

"So the connection has been reinstated?" She asked.

_For the most part. I'm sure you find it hard to hear me, and I can't sense your emotions as well as I used to before that bastard Aizen fucked with us. At least we can talk outside of the inner world. That bastard raccoon face muddled my mind, made me believe lies._

"You actually sound peaceful for once..." Rin murmured incredulously.

_Shut up! You want me to fucking kill you?_

"That's better." Rin looked up, her eyes betraying nothing. "I can sense Kurosaki. Let's go help before he gets himself killed." The sword glowed and transformed into Akuma's human form. Rin jumped.

"W-what? What the hell? I defeated you, you stay in sword form!"

"Like hell!" Akuma snapped. "I'm not staying in your fucking sheath! I'm fighting myself, dammit! Now hurry up, I want to get to the good stuff!" Rin smirked at the woman.

"Fine, let's go-" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the fell forward in a dead faint. Akuma caught her gently, her eyes glowing a warm, green colour.

"Maybe we should head back..." She whispered, hefting her master into her arms and disappearing.

* * *

"You are certain he will be okay?" Hyourinmaru asked Captain Unohana.

"Yes. He has overexerted himself. All he needs is rest to regain his strength." The Captain then quietly left the room. Jinsoku Koshi and Toshiro had been put into the same room since space was at a minimum. Aika looked up at the ice dragon.

"Trust me, he'll be fine. We should let them rest." She stood up from the kirin's bed and walked over to him. Only when she took his icy hand in hers did he look at her. He remembered her aversion to the cold. He nodded and let himself be guided out of the room.

"You must be hungry." Aika ignored the curious glances the zanpakuto spirit received as they made their way to her temporary office. Knowing her Lieutenant, he had probably set out some food for her.

"Hungry? Is this what I'm feeling?" The ice dragon unconsciously put his hand on his stomach.

"It'll help you replenish reiatsu, as well," the short woman added.

"Then we should make sure there is food for when my master and Jinsoku Koshi wake." Aika smiled at his serious tone. She let him enter first when they arrived at her office. As he sat on the couch, The small Captain put on some water to boil for tea. Since Rin was well known for her appetite and mooching skills, Izuru made sure there was more than enough food for two.

"Muramasa had wiped your memories?" When Hyourinmaru nodded she continued. "Didn't Jinsoku remember who you were?"

"He told me that I seemed familiar, as he was to me, but he could not remember my name."

"He had to have done something to the memories of the other zanpakuto, as well. The zanpakuto spirits of Rangiku and Hinamori-san should have recognized you." Aika shook her head. The long day was catching up to her now that she had time to relax and have something to eat. She decided that the other Captains could wait until morning to hear her report.

"I think I will turn in for the night. Are you heading back to the room?" She wanted to climb in beside Jinsoku Koshi and fall asleep. She didn't want to admit it out loud but she was worried, as well. Aika Now knew what it was like for Jinsoku when he healed her. She could feel the reiatsu being pulled from her to aid in his healing. With that in mind, she snagged some food to eat on the way back.

"Yes. I will accompany you." Hyourinmaru stood to hold the door open for the small woman.

Jinsoku Koshi and Toshiro hadn't stirred while they were gone. Just as Aika had assured the ice dragon. Still, he was a lot more at ease now that he could keep a direct eye on his sleeping master and injured friend. Hyourinmaru watched as Aika settled. She fell asleep immediately. He had felt frustrated that he could not ease Jinsoku's despair at his perceived betrayal by his master. He felt content for the first time since this mess had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rin sat at the table along with Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohana. They were listening as Ichigo described Byakuya's betrayal. Her gaze was fixed on the table and she was trembling. Her wounds ached badly, but no one, not even Aika or Unohana, was able to force her to stay in bed. A patch of red was already beginning to spread across the bandages from her reopened wounds. She looked up when Renji, who was also present, grabbed the front of Ichigo's robes once he had finished speaking.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He growled angrily. "Watch what you say, Ichigo!"

"That's enough, Lieutenant Abarai," Shunsui ordered calmly. Daisuke, who was standing behind Rin's chair was surprised that it had been Renji, not Rin, who had challenged the shinigami daiko. Clearly, the woman was torn. Renji turned to Shunsui, one hand still gripping Ichigo's shihakusho.

"But Captain Kyouraku... There's just no way Captain Kuchiki would ever betray us. He must have a reason for doing this," he protested.

"...And what reason would that be, Renji?" Rin murmured, her dull blue gaze fixing on the red haired Lieutenant. He stared at her, as if surprised by her lack of support. He had nothing to say in answer to her question.

"I don't know why he's doing it, but that doesn't change the fact that Byakuya's our enemy now," Ichigo said. Renji made a disgusted face and stalked over to the window. He couldn't bear to listen anymore. Neither could Rin, but she didn't have the leisure of just walking away. She closed her eyes tightly. With a huff, Ichigo sat in one of the free chairs. Everyone sat in solemn silence. Finally, Shunsui spoke.

"Jeez. Yama-jii disappears on us and now Captain Kuchiki's turned traitor. What's going to happen next?"

"On the bright side, Rina-chan, Captain Hitsugaya, and Captain Kawasuzu all got their zanpakuto back." Ukitake tried to cheer everyone up. Rin reopened her eyes.

"One of them. I got one of them back, and she's a whiny bitch that doesn't even deserve it," she hissed, the bitterness in her tone nearly palpable. "Hitsugaya's out of commission for now, too. It'll be a while before he fights again. Knowing how to retrieve our zanpakuto is meaningless if we take too much damage during that fight."

"Speaking of which, I've received a very grim report from Captain Kurotsuchi. According to one test, if anyone other than a zanpakuto's master defeats and destroys it, it's highly likely that the sword will never return to normal," Unohana spoke up. Everyone was shocked by this development. Ichigo stood abruptly from his chair.

"Then what should we do when we're stuck fighting against some other person's zanpakuto?" He exclaimed.

"You'll just have to hold back..." Shunsui drawled.

"It'd be dangerous to go easy on them, Shunsui," Rin murmured. "We can't afford to, or we'll be killed."

"It seems as if our enemy actually wants us to fight with our own zanpakuto, so it might not be so bad," the man replied. Silence followed his words. After a second, Nanao, who had been standing quietly behind her Captain, suggested.

"Excuse me, but I think we should keep the information about Captain Kuchiki within the circle of Captains."

"No," Shunsui said, glancing over his shoulder at his Lieutenant. "Keeping secrets will only cause people to start speculating and getting all worked up. After all, nothing can squash a rumour." For the first time since walking away, Renji spoke.

"But how will we break it to Rukia...?"

"I'll tell her," Ukitake assured the red haired man. "She'll just have to accept the truth."

* * *

Later into the night, Rin went back to the Kuchiki mansion. She couldn't sleep, so she had snuck away from the infirmary. She wanted clues on her husband's betrayal. She wanted to know why he would betray them. She padded through the deserted halls until she came to her room and slipped inside. She stopped in front of the bed.

Seated right in the middle was Byakuya's haori. On top of that, a note with the bracelet she had given him. With trembling hands, she picked up the note and bracelet. After slipping the latter around her wrist, she unfolded the paper and scanned the lettering on it with wide eyes.

_Rin_

_You need not worry. I am alive and well. Do not come after me._

_Byakuya _

The woman read the note over once, then twice, more. Finally, she crumpled it and threw it onto the ground with a vengeance.

"That's all you have to say? 'Don't come after me'?" She yelled at the paper. She closed her eyes briefly and gave a shuddering sigh. Her eyes flicked to the man's haori. She grabbed it and buried her face into it.

"Why..." She murmured into the white folds. "If it was so important... Why didn't you tell me yourself? And why... why didn't you let me help? Why didn't you take me with you, you fucking bastard? I'll kill you for this...!"

_God, will you shut up? Your whining is fucking annoying and I'm still recovering from our fight, too! Let me sleep!_ Akuma snarled from within Rin's head.

"Go fuck yourself, Akuma," the woman snapped back. A knock at the door interrupted the inevitable fight. Rin looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Who is it?" She demanded.

"Daisuke." Her spirits fell and she told him to come in. He padded across the room until he came to stand beside her.

"I thought you might be here. You can't leave the hospital with your injuries. And why were you concealing your reiatsu?" He murmured. His eyes rested on the haori she was holding. "Wait... Is that...?"

"Yeah. He left this," she showed him the bracelet that was around her right wrist, "and the paper on the floor there." Daisuke bent and picked up the paper. After straightening out the wrinkles as best he could, he went over it once.

"Shouldn't you be bringing this to the senior Captains?" He asked, waving it a little. She snatched it out of his hand, making him flinch.

"No!" She snarled, ripping it in half a few times viciously. "No..." She repeated. Her brief anger seemed to have exhausted her further. "Don't tell them. He's doing something. If we tell our allies, there's a higher chance that the enemy will find out. To deceive our enemy, we must first deceive our allies."

"Rin, that's treason! You can't-"

"I can!" She rounded on him. "Just trust me and don't tell anyone. Even Aika or Rukia. It stays between us. If I hear that you told a fucking squirrel, I'm going to cut out your tongue so you can't say anymore." The man's mouth clamped shut, as if he were afraid she would carry out that threat there and then. Finally, he sighed.

"Fine... Let's go back to the hospital now. You'll freeze to death in those night robes. And you're bleeding again, too."

Taking Byakuya's haori with her, Rin turned and led the way out of the mansion. Rather than heading back to the hospital, however, she turned to go the opposite direction, putting on the haori as she did. Daisuke fell into step beside her.

"Rin, where are you going? I said-" She cut him off.

"I want to know who Muramasa's shinigami was. Go back on your own, I'll share my findings after." Her breathing was ragged and heavy, and her pace was beginning to slow and stagger now. Knowing that she wouldn't listen to words, he gripped her shoulder and dragged her to a halt. Before he could say anything though, Akuma manifested and pressed her pistol to his head. His eyes widened.

"I suggest you do as you're told," the shadowy woman growled, showing a rare bit of loyalty towards her master. "If something bad happens to this wimp, then I get to fight something."

And then, both disappeared.

* * *

Ichiami and Katsu stood on the roof of 4th Division looking out over the Sereitei as night began to fall. There was no room inside the division for them at the moment, so they had decided to act as lookouts. Or, actually, they had been kicked out and told to do something constructive. This was it. With a huff, Ichiami sat down and let his legs dangle over the edge. His elbows rested on his knees.

"Shit, this is boring. Why can't we do something fun, like go and fight?" He whined to his friend.

"There is nothing to fight at the moment. And when we do fight, it will have to be against our own zanpakuto. Unfortunately, they haven't been sighted yet," Katsu murmured, his eyes closed.

"Then why don't we go out looking for them rather than sitting here? It's not like they need guards of our rank, anyways."

"And what will happen if we run into a Captain-level zanpakuto? It is far too risky."

"We could take a Captain-level zanpakuto..."

"Is that so?"

Both turned, drawing their weapons. Ichiami jumped to his feet as he did. They were facing a pure white spirit with impassive, grey eyes. He was standing with his hands clasped behind his back. Katsu's eyes widened when he felt no reiatsu coming from the spirit.

"Who are you?" Ichiami snarled, stepping forward challengingly.

"I am Futago. I am sure you know of me. I am, as you say, a Captain-level zanpakuto. My apologies, but I could not help but overhear your conversation and be intrigued. Can the two of you really match up with a Captain-level zanpakuto like myself?" A pistol manifested in his hand and he pointed it at them. "Shall we test your theory?"

Before either of them could get a grasp on the situation, he pressed the trigger. Not a second before its shot, however, someone grabbed the barrel and pushed the weapon down. The condensed ball of reiatsu hit the roof at the boys' feet, barely missing them. Ichiami's eyes widened when he saw a red dragon with her claws wrapped around the pistol. Futago showed no signs of irritation from her intervention.

"I never gave you permission to kill my shinigami, Futago," the dragon hissed. The pistol disappeared in a flash of white flame and Futago clasped his hands behind his back once again.

"My apologies, Ryu Kiba-san. I had not known you were here to challenge the one. Would it be okay to kill the other? Or perhaps... Zankyo-san is with you?"

"I am indeed, Futago. I suggest you go and kill your own shinigami." A tall man with long hair appeared beside Ryu. "I can sense her as well as your traitorous partner a ways away from here. You better run to catch up."

"I would. Those were not my orders, however. I am merely here to aid Kuchiki Byakuya-sama and Senbonzakura-sama, nothing more," Futago replied.

"Byakuya? He's here?" Ichiami snapped, looking at Katsu. The man nodded.

"He is wreaking havoc at 6th Division." Ichiami turned. "I'll kill that bast-"

"Halt!" Ryu Kiba cut him off. "You were always rude, but to leave when I was about to challenge you? You have gone too far, Kuchiki Ichiami. You will not be attacking Kuchiki Byakuya. Rather, I challenge you to a battle. To the death. I will not give you even the slightest opportunity to attack that man." Her tail swept forward, sending flaming spikes at her former master's back. The man turned and deflected them with his own weapon.

"Ryu Kiba..." His eyes narrowed. "Whatever. I'll make you submit to my will and then I'll kill Byakuya!" He grinned maniacally at the prospect of a fight.

"Silence that arrogant tongue of your's!" Ryu yelled. "I will crush your feeling of superiority over me! I will show you that you have no reason to be cocky, you foolish imbecile!" She lunged at Ichiami, a spiked sword manifesting in her grip.

Ichiami grunted from the force before leaping off the roof. Ryu Kiba immediately followed, leaving Katsu and his own zanpakuto. The former glanced after his friend before his green gaze rested on Zankyo. "I really don't want to fight... Not like Ichiami-kun does, but it would be best to regain your respect, would it not?"

"Hn. You speak as if you believe you will win," Zankyo drawled. He pulled his weapon off his shoulders and reattached the middle as he spoke. Katsu's eyes flashed with ire.

"I never lose," he growled competitively.

"Then this will be your first time, I'm afraid. I am better than you, old friend. Your petty swordsmanship will never match up to my own," Zankyo taunted.

"What?" Anyone who happened to see Katsu now would be shocked as his usually calm demeanour melt away. The man's hands clenched into angry fists.

"I'll win!" He snapped angrily. "I'll beat you into the ground and show you who's swordsmanship doesn't match up! I refuse to lose to the likes of you!"

"Forget it!" Zankyo spat. He was no longer calm as well. "I won't be the one to lose! Prepare to be beaten!"


	11. Chapter 11

I'm nearing the end of the story. I haven't gotten many reviews, though. Anyone still out there reading it? I'd like to know how I'm doing, what I need to work on, etc. - Krystal

* * *

Chapter 11

Daisuke looked up in surprise when Katsu flew over him, trying to put distance between himself and his zanpakuto. His eyes widened when he realized they were under attack and he abruptly turned to head back the way he came.

"Rin..." He murmured, concerned for his friend's safety

"Where are we going?" The voice came from behind him. It was deep and gravelly, holding no emotion. Daisuke recognized it. He whirled around and drew his sword.

"Dokuga!" He growled.

Before him stood a wolfman. Two black ears sprouted from the top of a wild mane of pitch black hair that nearly brushed his shoulders. His eyes were an eerie glowing green and had no pupils or whites. His finger were tipped with long, sharp claws, the same as his toes. He wore a short, ripped hakama. Two sharp teeth protruded from beneath his lower lip. A long, ragged black tail hung immobile above the ground behind him.

He was crouched slightly and standing on his toes, as if ready to bolt, and he had a permanent hunch. He frame was thin and sickly, in desperate need of nourishment. Daisuke was able to count each one of his bones that were barely concealed beneath pale, sagging skin. The spirit was quite grotesque and deformed, with bones sticking out along his spine, as well.

"...We have not answered our question," he said it as if he were speaking for both himself and Daisuke at the same time.

"It doesn't matter where I'm going, does it? You don't intend to let me leave until I've forced you to submit," Daisuke replied. One of Dokuga's ears twitched in slight amusement.

"We know us well," he rumbled.

"We are one, Dokuga. Of course I would know you. Why have you left me?" Daisuke asked, the grip on his sword tightening.

"Because we fear us," Dokuga replied simply. Daisuke's eye widened with shock and horror. "We are afraid to use our ability because of how easily we can kill. One slip up, one cut deep enough to hit organs, and our opponent is dead. We fear the power of our ability. We fear the addiction of our Bankai. That is why we left us. We are tired of having our power restrained because of our ludicrous sense of fear."

"Your ability is dangerous, Dokuga. It is not one I need to use all the time," the Captain said calmly.

"It is not because of that! We fear us, Daisuke!" Dokuga barked. "And by fearing us, we are not able to unlock our true power! But... we have the opportunity to show you our abilities. With our dying breath, we will make us regret our fool's choice!" When Dokuga lunged forward, his daggers shimmering into his grip, Daisuke stuck his sword in the ground and slipped to the side. This only served to fuel Dokuga's anger further.

"What? We plan on fighting us with Hakuda? Even now we refuse to release our weapon?" He cried incredulously.

"I don't need it to beat you, Dokuga. I never did like Zanjutsu, anyways. It was always something Rin preferred." The one-eyed man ducked beneath a sweep attack and slammed his fist into Dokuga's stomach. Using the zanpakuto's brief breathless moment, he then grabbed one of his wrists and attempted to disarm him. What he hadn't expected was for Dokuga to recover so quickly.

Daisuke leapt away when his opponent slashed at him, but it didn't spare him a deep cut on his shoulder. The attack had come from his blind side, making it deeper than it would have been. He gripped his shoulder, hissing in pain.

_Dammit... That's what he had been waiting for. I'll need to finish this quickly, or he'll have me on my hands and knees before long,_ he thought.

Dokuga wasted no time in gloating over his small victory. He instantly pressed the attack, forcing Daisuke to duck and weave between shots without being able to counter. His movements were already beginning to slow. Seeing no other way to return to the offensive, Daisuke spoke.

"Hado #4: Byakurai!" The white, concentrated light skimmed his opponent's shoulder, distracting him long enough for Daisuke to go into the attack. The zanpakuto gasped when Daisuke slammed the heel of his hand into the centre of his chest. He staggered back, shaking. Suddenly, one of his ears twitched.

"Hm. It seems we don't have the time to finish. A shame. We will have to return after and end this." He bounded onto a nearby building and disappeared.

"Dammit! Get back here!" Daisuke yelled after him. It was no use; Dokuga was already gone. Feeling frustrated, he turned and headed back to the 4th Division on shaky legs. It would be at least an hour before the poison was out of his system. For now, he would be forced to sleep it off.

* * *

Akuma bounded over the rooftops on her way to the main battle. Rin had given her orders, and, since it gave her a chance to join in the fight, she had jumped at the idea. When she got there, however, a huge, purple cloud of poison covered most of the area. The shadowy woman snorted in disgust. Unless she wanted to be poisoned, there was no way she was getting involved. Fortunately, her target was standing just outside the poison cloud, anyways.

Byakuya didn't flinch when Akuma landed silently on the ground before him. Futago, who had stuck with Senbonzakura for most of the fight after being told off by his allies, was mildly surprised by his partner's appearance. Senbonzakura, upon seeing the shadowy woman, stepped before his two allies and pointed his sword at her. Completely disregarding the zanpakuto, Akuma fixed her gaze on Byakuya. Her expression was unusually grim.

"Oi, Kuchiki. We were at the mansion. Rina has something to say about it," she hissed. He showed no signs of surprise. Futago stepped up beside Senbonzakura.

"How curious. And how shall she speak if she is not here, Akuma?"

"Shut it, Futago. I'm not here to fight the likes of you, you traitorous son of a bitch," Akuma growled, her eyes flashing red briefly. She pushed between the two and slapped something into the middle of the noble Captain's chest. "She's too roughed up to be here. She would have come herself had she been able to walk. Though, if she had come... I have to say this would have been a lot more emotional. It's probably best this way," she informed them as she turned and walked away, letting Byakuya grab the items she had given him.

"I take it her injuries were your doing?" The Captain's voice held no emotion.

"Why, yes." She stopped walking and grinned widely at him over her shoulder, twitching her wing out of the way so she could look him in the eye. "Would you like to avenge her? I would, if you're looking to be hurt something bad. I'll beat you into the ground like you're nothing. So how 'bout it?" Her taunting had no effect. Byakuya turned away without answering her.

"Come. The task is finished. We are returning," he spoke to the two zanpakuto before disappearing.

"Had the self-control not to read it right away, hm?" Akuma smirked.

Byakuya fingered the bracelet Akuma had handed to him once he was on his own in the cave that was the rebel zanpakutos' headquarters. With it was a folded note. He wasn't sure what to expect, especially after what Akuma said. He knew Rin would be angry with him. He hadn't been exactly sure how she would react otherwise, however. The action of giving him her bracelet could mean many things, including forgiveness or complete rejection.

Finally, he gathered his courage and opened up the note to read.

_Byakuya_

_Kuchiki, If you fucking think that you can just up and leave whenever you want then you've got another thing coming. I don't care what your goddamn reason is. Maybe raccoon face was fucking with something important and you needed to get close to stop him, or maybe this is payback for the times I disappeared. Whatever it is, you better come back and make it up to me. And don't die. If you die, I'll bring you back to life and fucking kill you again._

_And if you're wondering, I know who Muramasa's shinigami was. I'm not sure how it's connected to you for sure, they obviously didn't record that much, but it is. You might also want to be careful around Futago. The connection between me and my zanpakuto was reinstated, but I'm not sure if he'd know what I was thinking or not._

_Rin _

"She put a lot of work into writing that. She kept pausing, not knowing what to say."

Byakuya jerked the paper to him instinctively when he heard the voice. Futago was standing a few feet away, his expression unreadable. The Captain's hand brushed his zanpakuto. Even if it would completely destroy the spirit, he was willing to kill him to keep him silent. But Futago held up his hand, noticing this action.

"Believe me, Byakuya-sama. I have known that pride was not your full reason for being here since you first stepped foot in this cave. No matter how highly you hold it, Rina is far more important to you. You would not have left her over such a petty excuse. Is Senbonzakura-sama beneath your will as well? I would not be surprised if the two of you were acting as double agents. If so, you did a good job nurturing a seeming hatred between the two of you. There is a reason I have stuck to Senbonzakura-sama's side. The two of you stay close, despite the image of rivalry you have created. I was merely there to observe without too much suspicion. The other zanpakuto must have assumed that I had grown a liking to him because of the relationship between our shinigami masters."

"You reveal what you have done, but your motives remain hidden," Byakuya remarked, choosing his words carefully. "How will you act against this?"

With a smile in his eyes, he spread his arms in a welcoming gesture, his feathery bird-like wings spreading as well to emphasize the action. "As I have stated, I have known since the beginning. Had I truly wanted to interfere, do you not believe I would have done so? As Rina's zanpakuto, I am more than capable. You must remember, Byakuya-sama, that I know your zanpakuto inside and out. If it came to a fight, my knowledge of your 'safe zone' would give me the overall advantage." Byakuya's eyes widened. It was true. Rin's knowledge of the 'no-cut zone' was something that both Futago and Akuma would know as well.

"The fact that you have not acted upon this, considering the knowledge you possess... You have no intention of exposing me," the noble Captain concluded.

"Indeed. I am, what you could say, the calmer aspect of Rina's personality. I have no interest in implicating myself in conspiracies such as this. Rather, I will sit back and watch. I will be acting much the same as Rina during the Ryoka Invasion by doing this. I have no interest in endangering your plan nor fighting and killing shinigami."

"Then why is it you remain here? You should return to Rin," Byakuya said, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Being here provides better seats when everything falls apart," Futago said simply, revealing an almost callous nature. He ran a hand through the feathers on his wings casually, as if his words were as harmless as 'how's the weather?'. Byakuya couldn't believe what he was hearing. The spirit wasn't involving himself, but he wanted the best point in which to see violence and death. Even Akuma would not stoop so low as to watch as innocents die.

"To preform such a repulsive deed is not something I would expect from you," Byakuya growled in disgust. "You will simply watch as your allies are cut down?"

"Yes, it seems you have grasped what I was trying to say. Such things hold more interest with me as long as Rina is safe. Fortunately, it is one of few things about me that repulse people. In fact, the information I gave her probably saved you all in the Valley of Screams. I told her what she needed to know. But I didn't come here to brag. The fact that I show no interest now is because Rina is not threatened. My compassion towards others is lacking, I am sorry to say. I only intend to keep her alive, nothing more." The way he said it was rather cold. "I would give my life, your life, and the lives of millions of innocents. I would spill a river of blood, all in order to preserve my master. Even at the cost of the entire Gotei 13 and more."

"If such was your goal, then why did you not stop Akuma?" Byakuya asked as he folded up the paper and tucked it into his robes. Even he could not stop the shiver that ran up his spine when Futago explained the extent he would go. His hand was clutching the bracelet tightly.

"As you can see, stopping my partner was not necessary," the spirit replied. He stepped back so he could lean against the cave wall. "For Rina is alive and Akuma is now accompanying her."

"You could not have possibly known about the outcome to their fight beforehand," the Captain retorted.

"Perhaps. My aim was that Akuma would injure Rina enough to take her out of the fight. Even through sheer force of will, she would not be able to join the battle without collapsing from her injuries. Since she is unable to fight, there is no way she can be killed. Thus, my problem is solved. Enough talk, though. Muramasa-sama is requesting your presence."

With a suspicious glare, Byakuya stalked past the zanpakuto and down the tunnel.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, Rin sat on the hospital bed, her mind reeling with thoughts. Unohana was currently removing her bandages, which were soaked in her blood. When she grabbed the new ones to re-wrap her wounds, the younger woman caught her wrist.

"I don't have time to heal on my own. Restore me so that I can join the next battle."

"I apologize, Captain Asaje, but I can not spare the reiatsu to heal you fully," Unohana told her calmly. "I will be unable to save those who are on the verge of death."

"Please, Unohana. You can't keep me out of this. Byakuya... It's my responsibility to bring him in myself. Let me fight," Rin insisted.

"I'm sorry, Captain Asaje-"

Rin stood abruptly, grabbing her sash and using it to keep her robes closed as she stalked out of the room. She grabbed her weapons as well as Byakuya's haori as she passed the door. She ignored Unohana when she ordered her to sit down.

When the woman went outside to where the Captains were meeting, they looked up. Ukitake's eyes widened and he stood just in time to catch her when she stumbled.

"Rina-chan! You shouldn't be out of bed!" He exclaimed.

"I'm... I'm going with you!" Rin growled, pushing him away and stumbling back a step. "There's no way you're keeping me out of this, whether I'm healed or not!" She was panting heavily. Unohana walked up behind her, having come after her.

"Captain Asaje, I cannot allow you to fight." Her tone was hard.

"Sucks to be you. If you would heal me, then maybe you would worry less," the woman snapped. Yoruichi stepped forward and rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Rina-chan, I know you're upset about Byakuya-bo, but you can't let emotions rule your actions. Rest in bed, let us handle this. Heal while you have the chance." Rin shoved her hand away.

"If you think I'm going because I want to somehow talk Kuchiki out of it, you're wrong. I'll bring him in and he will pay for his treasonous crimes. Let me go, Yoruichi, or convince someone to heal me. I will not stay here and sit in bed."

"Let her fight."

Everyone looked up when Daisuke padded over. He had easily recovered from his wounds and was set to help with the attack. Rin was shocked that he was supporting her, even though he was usually intent on keeping her out of the fighting. Especially with the condition she was in. The others seemed surprised as well.

"Esaki-kun... You don't seem to realize the damage she has suffered. She can barely walk," Yoruichi said.

"I know the exact extent of her injuries quite well, Yoruichi-dono. Heal her and let her fight. It's her husband we're dealing with. I think she should be the one to deal with him, not anyone else," Daisuke said calmly, glancing at Rin. She had wiped all the emotion from her face. She seemed to notice that he knew why she wanted to go so badly.

"Ah... C-Captain Unohana... If it's a bother, I can heal Captain Asaje." They looked up to see Hanataro at the doorway, clutching a broom to him. He looked nervous to be the centre of the attention of so many Captains. "Lieutenant Kotetsu put me on cleaning duty, so I have plenty of reiatsu to do it." Unohana blinked before giving her subordinate a kind smile.

"Very well, Yamada-san. Thank you for your help." Hanataro bowed deeply.

"Of course, Captain Unohana." He placed the mop on the ground and scuttled over to Rin to begin healing her.

* * *

Daisuke, Rin, Akuma, Ukitake, Shunsui, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Yachiru all stood at the entrance to the cave where the Head-Captain was located. Ukitake and Shunsui were at the front, testing the reiatsu Yoruichi had found. Finally, the sickly Captain spoke.

"This is definitely Genryuusai-sensei's reiatsu. I also sense a powerful barrier down there." Shunsui rubbed his chin as he replied.

"I guess even Muramasa couldn't control Ryuujin Jakka, so he had to seal Yama-jii inside a barrier."

"Thank god we're not fighting that guy's zanpakuto. That'd be just plain scary," Rin muttered.

"We are indeed lucky," Ukitake agreed.

"Anyway, the old fart's in the back of that cave, right?" Kenpachi said with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Yeah, he should be," Yoruichi replied. "But this cave is set up like a maze. I found another entrance that I think the zanpakuto have been using. We should proceed with caution if this is their secret hideout."

"To hell with that..." Kenpachi growled. "I say we barge right in!" He walked into the cave, Yachiru egging him on the whole way. Rin sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Daisuke, Akuma, and I'll go in this way, too. No point in trying to make a plan with that guy, he's just going to do what he wants," she murmured.

"As if you don't. Who was the one that was coming, even if she could barely stand?" Daisuke teased as they began walking inside.

"Shut up. I was good to fight," she growled indignantly.

"As if. I had to carry you back after you fell unconscious while looking through the records," Akuma snarled. She was walking behind the two Captains.

"Speaking of which..." Daisuke murmured, his expression turning serious. "You said you would tell me what you found."

"I didn't find anything. I would have told, had I information to tell. Whoever was raccoon face's master was wiped from all the records," Rin told her friend.

"You're sure?" The man asked, sensing a lie.

"Yeah. I looked through a lot before I passed out," she replied, her eyes narrowing. She hated lying to him, but she didn't want to reveal too much until she was sure.

They fell silent as they delved deeper into the cave. Daisuke took the lead when the tunnel narrowed further and followed Yamamoto's reiatsu, since Rin could barely sense people when they were right in front of her. Even Akuma didn't make snide comments as they ventured in. Suddenly, Daisuke stopped, almost making Rin run into him.

"Daisuke... What is it?" She muttered. "We need to-"

"It's Futago," he whispered, shifting to the side so she could see. Akuma snarled.

"What the hell? I can't sense your reiatsu! How are you hiding it, Futago?" She pushed past Rin as she spoke.

"Rina is not the only one that can utilize Gilepsi-chan to hide her reiatsu. She has been here the whole time. Had you not wondered where she was?" He murmured, stroking some of the longer feathers on his wing. As if called, the scruffy black cat trotted up to Rin, purring loudly and rubbing against her leg. The woman's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Futago?"

"I am beneath Muramasa-sama. I have no reason not to be here. As for you... Why are you here? You had sustained injuries that would have taken you out of the fight." His hand clenched, gripping the feathers tightly. It was the only show of his ire.

"I was healed. Why so concerned? I thought you left me because you no longer cared," Rin said bitterly.

"I never stopped caring," Futago replied in a strained voice. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to release the feathers and clasping both hands behind his back before speaking once more in a more composed tone. "I let Akuma fight you so that the injuries she inflicted would take you out of the fight. You are not meant to be here. You will die if you remain. Leave."

"I will not. Move aside, Futago. Or must I fight you, too?" Rin growled. Futago's eyes widened.

"No... I will not fight you!"

"Then let me pass!" Rin yelled.

"Never!" His wings snapped wide open in sudden rage. They brushed the cave walls, preventing passage through the tunnel. Akuma lunged forward before Rin could. Her weapon connected with Futago and she shoved him back.

"Keep going. I've always wanted to fight this bastard!" She said, giving the pair a maniacal grin before leaping after her partner. Rin turned and ran down a side passage.

"Let's go!"

Daisuke followed, though he was dubious. She wasn't one to abandon a fight this important. Obviously, she had other motives. He knew for sure now that she had found something in the records. That she was hiding something from him. But by her stubborn nature, no amount of prodding would make her spill. If anything, it would make her withdraw even more.

Rin and Daisuke had still been searching when a huge explosion came rumbling from deep in the tunnels. The woman stepped in front of her friend immediately. She summoned her mask and charged her hand.

"Shit, this is going to hurt!" She yelled as the fire came hurtling towards them. When the blast subsided, Rin was leaning against what was left of the tunnel. Daisuke, who had been sent flying by the blast, instantly jumped to his feet and rushed over to her.

"Rin! Are you alright?" He yelled, gripping her shoulder.

"Yeah... Just a few burns." She stood straight. Her whole body had been burned, but they weren't serious. Barely more than what seemed to look like sunburns. "What about you? Are you alright? I wasn't sure if I had completely deflected the blast."

"I'm fine. You took the bulk of it." He glanced up at the huge wall of fire before them. "Dammit. Muramasa must have gained control of the Head-Captain's zanpakuto."

"Shit... We're screwed..." Rin muttered. Daisuke stepped forward suddenly, his eyes widening with horror.

"The seniors! They're trapped within!" He exclaimed, catching scent of their reiatsu.

"Let's go up. I want to see how this works. We might be able to help." She propelled herself off the ground into the air, coming to stand on an invisible platform far up. They were just in time to see Ichigo as Ryuujin Jakka sent him flying back inside the trap.

"Where the hell is Muramasa?" She snarled.

"I can't sense him. That barrier the Head-Captain was in... It must have been his own, not Muramasa's! But what could Muramasa have wanted from Head-Captain Yamamoto?" Daisuke hissed.

"Kuchiki Koga," Rin murmured, realization hitting her like a punch to the gut.

"Kuchiki?" Daisuke turned to her, his eyes wide but his countenance curious. "That means Byakuya-sama..."

"Let me explain before you assume. Koga is Muramasa's shinigami master. The records weren't clear, obviously whatever happened to the man wasn't written down in Soul Society's history. Something tells me that Kusojiji had something to do with whatever happened, and Muramasa needed information that only he had. I'm not exactly sure on the details, but that's the general idea," the woman explained. "Byakuya must have been trying to get close to Muramasa so that he could stop him from doing whatever it is he's doing. I wish he would have told me this, though. It'd make things so much easier."

"So you know for sure that he isn't a traitor?" Daisuke questioned.

"I never had doubts in the first place, really," his friend murmured, giving him a smirk.

"Rina!" Said woman turned when she heard her zanpakuto. It was Akuma, who was coming up to join them.

"Futago's gone. He just disappeared, that bastard..." She growled when she came to join them. She was riddled with cuts and burns. Her left leg in particular was bleeding badly.

"Whatever. His choice." Her master dismissed the problem. There were bigger ones on hand. Ichigo was in serious danger of being killed by Ryuujin Jakka.

Just then, Rin felt Aika's reiatsu. Looking up, she saw Toshiro, Aika, Hyourinmaru, and Jinsoku coming to Ichigo's rescue. Ryuujin Jakka had surrounded Ichigo in a ball of flame. It was starting close in on him when Toshiro and Aika released their zanpakuto.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru!" The small Captain froze the flames.

"Charge, Jinsoku Koshi!" Aika then shattered the frozen flames with a bolt of lightning, freeing the teen. The five of them then safely dropped to the ground below with the other Captains that were trapped.

"Toshiro! Hyourinmaru!" Ichigo cried, happily. Looking to Aika and her zanpakuto he looked baffled. "Who are you?"

"Captain Kawasuzu Aika of Squad 3. This is Jinsoku Koshi." Ichigo nodded a hello.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Have you recovered from your injuries?" Captain Ukitake asked in concern.

"Yeah, but forget me. Is this flame...?"

"Yeah, it's Yama-jii's Ryuujin Jakka," Shunsui drawled.

"I never thought this could happen to the Head-Captain's zanpakuto!" Toshiro's shocked look quickly turned to concern.

"Where's Muramasa?" Hyourinmaru asked.

"Muramasa is... He's heading for Karakura Town," Ichigo interrupted. It was clear he felt ashamed.

"What?" The small, white haired Captain exclaimed.

"Why? What's in Karakura Town?" Aika asked, coming straight to the point.

"He plans on reviving his Shinigami master there," Ichigo explained.

"His wielder?" Hyourinmaru asked. He and Jinsoku exchanged looks.

"It seems his true intentions were never to free the zanpakuto," Jinsoku said in conclusion. Shunsui nodded in agreement.

"I guess you could say we're in deep trouble." Toshiro looked up at the flames and cursed.

"This is an emergency," the Head-Captain broke in. "First we must focus on helping Kurosaki Ichigo escape from here."

"You sure?" The teen asked in shock.

"If you feel responsible for this disaster, go stop Muramasa yourself!" Exasperation evident in the Head-Captain's voice.

"Gotcha!" He immediately agreed. Toshiro glanced at Aika, Jinsoku, and Hyourinmaru.

"Let's go!"

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

"Bankai! Arashi Jinsoku Koshi."

"Bankai!" Both of their zanpakuto said simultaneously. Hyourinmaru changed into his ice dragon form and flew up to take care of the flames with his ice breath. Ryuujin Jakka entangled the dragon in tentacles of flame, but Hyourinmaru froze them when they encircled him. Jinsoku used a lightning bolt to break him free. Once freed, Hyourinmaru used his ice breath to freeze the circle of flames surrounding them.

Toshiro then flew up yelling, "Ryu Senka!", to create a tunnel for Ichigo to escape through. Aika cleared the entrance of ice using a lightning bolt.

"Now! Kurosaki! Go!" Yelled the white haired Captain.

"Right!" Ichigo summoned his hollow mask and launched himself at the opening, using Toshiro's shoulder's to give him more leverage once he passed him.

"We're counting on you, Ichigo-kun," Jyuushiro commented as they watched him escape the flames.

Getting down to business, the Head-Captain, said, "Now then, it's high time I punished my katana." He manifested his zanpakuto from his cane.

"So, how about we try and bring Ryuujin Jakka back to his senses?" Shunsui said, sounding put out. Toshiro nodded in agreement.

"But these flames are going to be difficult to deal with," Ukitake replied to his partner.

"Have faith, Captain Ukitake," Aika piped in. She hadn't sealed her Bankai yet. She was antsy to get moving. She was standing beside Hyourinmaru, while Jinsoku was on the other side of Toshiro.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro-dono, we are up against the ultimate flame-type zanpakuto. He'll make a formidable foe for us. We must attack him with every ounce of strength we have." Toshiro only gave him a serious look.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no need to put on a show. We can fight like normal. We've got five Captains here. All we have to do is fight like normal to win." Hyourinmaru looked at his master, taken aback. Aika elbowed the dragon to get his attention. She grinned conspiratorially.

"C'mon Jinsoku! Hyourinmaru and I will race you!" The kirin immediately picked up on her meaning, grinning back. Toshiro looked back and forth between the two.

"I won't let you win like when I did when you were a child, Beloved. The Captain here and I will show you!"

"What?" Toshiro was not liking where this was going.

"Hah! Catch us if you can, Ossan!" Her and the ice dragon smiled as they launched themselves at the flames.

"Wait! That's cheating!" The small Captain yelled, following after Jinsoku Koshi. He clearly couldn't help but get caught up in the challenge. Shunsui chuckled.

"Ah, youth and their energy." Smiling and nodding in agreement, Jyuushiro concurred.

"They'll leave us with nothing to do."

"Hmph, impetuous children," grumbled the Head-Captain.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rin, Daisuke, and Akuma landed on the wet ground while Ichigo attacked Muramasa. Rin made a face at the wetness that was already beginning to soak her socks. She then glanced around, searching for Byakuya. The only ones there were the Ryoka humans and Rukia, as well as Muramasa and his freed master. Rin narrowed her eyes when she saw Koga floating before them, his eyes closed.

Obviously the years spent in the seal had done a number on him. His body was old and thin, with the skin hanging loosely from his bones. His black hair, once shiny, was dull and unhealthy. Torn hakama covered his lower half, and a ragged red scarf was crossed in an X across his chest. Clearly, he had once been a very attractive man. Now, he was just a monster.

_Byakuya... You followed Muramasa in order to stop him from freeing Koga, right? If that is so, then where are you now? _Rin thought, slightly concerned that her husband had been discovered and eliminated before he could carry out his plan. Ichigo spoke to Rukia, breaking Rin out of her thoughts.

"Rukia, sorry I'm late."

"Idiot." She smiled.

"How did you escape from Ryuujin Jakka?" Muramasa questioned, clearly baffled and annoyed by the teen's intervention.

"Doesn't matter," Ichigo growled. "I'm not going to let you pull this off!"

"Dumbass, he already did!" Rin yelled from behind.

"She is right, you're a tad too late," the zanpakuto spirit purred. He turned to gaze at his decrepit master, smiling. Blue lightning bolts radiated outward from the seemingly dead man. Muramasa began laughing. "At long last! My dream has come true!" He spoke with barely contained excitement. Rin gasped, her eyes filled with horror and disgust when Koga's green eyes opened.

"Damn... That's just wrong on so many levels..." She hissed. On either side of her, she could hear Daisuke and Akuma murmuring in agreement.

Rukia and Ichigo lunged at the shinigami and his zanpakuto, only to be blown back by a large explosion. It was caused by the power Koga was emitting. Rin's eyes widened. It was strong enough to even be pressing on her and Daisuke's shoulders, even if only a little. It was a surprise that his reiatsu was so strong after being sealed away for so many centuries.

"Have you awakened, Koga?" Muramasa asked, his eyes wide with glee at seeing his master again after so long. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!" He walked forward, his arms spread in a welcoming gesture. "Now, let's make your dreams come true!"

"Mura...masa!" Koga's voice was deep, but rough from lack of use. Everyone's eyes widened when the revived shinigami slammed his broken sword into his zanpakuto's gut. Muramasa was shocked as well.

"W-why?" He managed, his voice strained. He fell to his knees, gazing up at his master as he waited for an answer. When he didn't, Muramasa spoke again.

"Koga?"

"What the hell? Nobles should know their manners. Even I know that, if someone frees you from a centuries old burial seal, you say thank you. You don't screw them over with a sword in their gut!" Rin snarled in disbelief. She had stepped forward threateningly, gripping the hilts of her swords.

"You did not come, even though I called for you when I was about to get sealed away," Koga finally answered Muramasa's pleas.

"You... called for me?" The zanpakuto asked. He clearly had no idea about what the man was talking about.

"You refused to lend me your power," Koga continued as if the sword spirit had not spoke at all. Muramasa gazed at his hands, eyes wide with horror.

"You were calling for me? I never heard you, I swear." His eyes narrowed and his gaze returned to his master. "I waited for you to call me for so long. I've always wanted to help you with all my body and soul no matter how dire the situation, whenever you called for me..." He fell forward onto his hands. "But I went so long without ever hearing your voice. Eventually, I found out that you had been sealed away. That's why I've been working to release the seal for so long." He reached for his master in vain. "So very long..." But Koga wasn't convinced.

"What's the point if you're not there when I need you?" He rasped angrily. He grabbed his sword and pulled it free roughly before kicking the zanpakuto to the side. "As your shinigami, I'm the one that created your powers! You're supposed to do everything I tell you to." Akuma made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat.

"That's not true! We have our own wills! We aren't your goddamned tools!"

"Akuma... Don't attack..." Rin ordered, holding out her arm when the spirit stepped forward. "We don't know his strengths. It would be foolish." Akuma hissed with frustration, but said nothing.

"Weren't we comrades?" Muramasa didn't even bother picking himself up off the ground as he spoke.

"Comrades? You're nothing more than a sword." Koga raised his weapon for the killing blow. "You're just a tool! So, don't get cocky, tool!" Everyone's eyes widened with shock when Byakuya appeared, blocking the attack. Rin's whole face lit up and she smiled broadly.

"I can not accept the fact that you called your own sword a tool and attacked it," the man said, his eyes narrowed with disgust. "You do not deserve the title of 'shinigami'." They separated and leapt away to put distance between each other. Rin appeared beside her husband. She snarled.

"Next time, tell me what you're doing!"

"Rin... Why are you here? Akuma had informed me of your injuries. She had stated that you were barely able to stand." He cast a sidelong glance at her as he spoke.

"You're crazy if you think a couple of katana through my stomach will take me out of this fight. I was healed, obviously," she said, drawing one of her swords. She intended to fight Koga with him.

"That silver windflower scarf..." When Koga spoke, both of them looked up, their attention shifting. "And those kenseikan... You're from the Kuchiki family, aren't you?"

"What does it matter to you?" Rin snarled, stepping in front of Byakuya before he could answer for himself. He placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to push her aside since she was blocking his line of attack.

"And who is this woman?" Koga inquired in a harsh tone, his green eyes narrowing. "Why is it you let her protect you? Are you too weak to fight for yourself?" He asked tauntingly.

"I'm Asaje Rin. I'm sure you know of my family," she retorted, shrugging away Byakuya's hand exasperatedly.

"Indeed. A bunch of dogs, your lot," the man hissed loathingly. "It seems the two of you are close. Don't tell me the head of the Kuchiki clan would stoop so low as to marry someone of the Asaje clan!"

"What was that? Get your skinny old carcass over here and say that again, bastard!" Rin yelled, outraged by his discrimination. Byakuya stopped her from lunging by grabbing the back of her robes.

"Rin, this is not the time for your foolishness! He is merely taunting you. You should know this!" He admonished his wife beneath his breath. His grey eyes were trained on Koga the whole time.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan," he said to the man.

"Don't answer to that bastard!" The woman whispered harshly.

"The 28th head? I see. A great deal of time has passed since I was imprisoned. So, has Ginrei kicked the bucket yet?" He asked, grinning.

"I do not want to hear his name pass your lips again," Byakuya said warningly. "You have no right to speak it after you soiled the Kuchiki house's honour."

"Is that so..." Koga growled, the grin quickly replaced by a scowl.

"Captain Asaje, Nii-sama, what's going on?" Rukia questioned.

"Stupid, are you blind and deaf? Obviously, Byakuya isn't a traitor and he was trying to kill this son of a bitch the whole time," Rin said, her eyes closing. "Now, shut up and watch."

"You will be staying out of this fight, as well, Rin," Byakuya informed her. Her eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"Senbonzakura, keep her out of this," the noble ordered. Rin was caught completely off guard when Senbonzakura appeared behind her and grabbed her. She struggled, but he disappeared, bringing her over to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Let me go, you fucking bastard! I wanna fight! The Kuchiki clan is not the only one that was insulted by that skeleton! You heard him talking about the Asaje clan! I demand revenge!"

"Then I shall take it for you. You will merely watch, as this is my fight," Byakuya told her.

"Fuck you!" Rin yelled childishly.

"Senbonzakura, weren't you under Muramasa's spell?" Ichigo asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes," he replied, still fighting to keep Rin in his arms and out of the battle. "I fell under Muramasa's spell once, but... Byakuya escaped death by breaking into the sewer system beneath Sereitei. He was able to bring me to my senses, after fighting me toe to toe.

"I told him about Muramasa's voice telling me to free my mind and obey my instincts. Asaje-sama heard his whispers as well when she used the Sword Sense. Byakuya was told about the zanpakuto, Muramasa, and his master, Kuchiki Koga, by his grandfather, Ginrei. That is how he had known what was happening to me.

"Ginrei-sama had told Byakuya that if Kuchiki Koga's seal should ever be broken, it is the duty of the head of the Kuchiki clan to kill him. Byakuya swore to his grandfather that he would stop him if that were to ever happen.

"Byakuya visited the library in hopes of finding out more about Koga. But, there were not any records of him. He figured that the information had been hidden from the public."

"Bullshit. I found information on him!" Rin snapped, stopping her struggles long enough to speak.

"He had inserted that information knowing that you would look into this matter. You are fortunate he did, or you would be in the dark about this," Senbonzakura told her.

"I can't believe that shinigami, Koga, used to be part of the Kuchiki family," Rukia said, her eyes wide.

"But you didn't have to keep it a secret from us!" Ichigo snapped. He was still upset with Byakuya and his zanpakuto.

"It was all so we could find where Koga had been sealed away!" The spirit insisted. "Simply killing Muramasa would have been meaningless. We needed to kill Koga!

"So I pretended that I was still being brainwashed. But I was still having a hard time figuring out where Koga had been sealed. Byakuya had to stay near Muramasa, regardless of how his friends, of how Asaje-sama, would take it."

"In my opinion, I think I took it pretty well," Rin muttered. She had stopped fighting against his grasp by then. Seeing no need to keep holding her, Senbonzakura allowed her to drop to the ground. She cried out in surprise, quickly jumping to her feet. "Ew! The ground's all wet, you stupid bastard! Don't just drop me!"

"I do not see why Byakuya enjoys your company. You are an infuriating woman," the spirit growled.

"Before you start fighting, I still have questions," Ichigo said, holding up a hand. "Why did you go through all that?"

"Because it's his duty as the head of the Kuchiki clan," the spirit said simply.

No longer interested in their chatter, Rin turned away in a huff and stuck her sword in the ground, using it to lean on as she watched the fight. She was still intent on revenge, but she wouldn't get anywhere if she tried intervening now. She would go when all hell broke loose, so no one noticed her absence.

"You will do no such thing!" The woman whipped around when she heard the voice. It was Futago. She pulled her sword out of the ground and held it in front of her defensively.

"And where the hell have you been?"

"Such a thing does not matter now. I refuse to allow you to join in this battle," the spirit said, coming to a stop in front of her.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter!" She growled. "And why the hell are you so bent on keeping me out? You're under Muramasa's control, you should be following your goddamn instincts!"

"My instincts tell me to protect you," he rasped, his expression solemn.

"Then you're not doing a very good job. Either that, or you didn't realize that Akuma nearly killed me!" She stopped when he cupped her cheek gently. His eyes were coloured a sad blue.

"Rina... I knew you would not die by her blade. My goal was to have you injured enough so that you would be removed from the fight. I know that, if you try and fight that man, he will kill you. I can handle having you injured, I know you will recover, but one can not recover from death.

"Please, Rina, stay out of the fighting." He carefully wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Do not fight against Kuchiki Koga. I do not want you to die." She placed a hand on his chest, pushing him away slightly. His eyes widened with hurt and rejection. She merely shook her head. Her expression was hard.

"No, Futago. You may want to protect me, but the answer isn't preventing me from fighting. I'll always fight, but I won't die. I'm aware that, if I die, a lot of people are going to suffer. So, the simplest answer is to live. But locking me up and stopping me from protecting _my_ loved ones isn't considered living, in my mind. Get it through your thick skull, nothing you can do short of killing me yourself will keep me from joining that fight. And since your aim is to keep me alive, you're SOL."

"Rina..." Futago began. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he grabbed the front of her robes and leapt into the air as Muramasa lost control of his reiatsu. Daisuke appeared beside them, forcing himself between Rin and Futago. The latter glared, but didn't make a fuss he knew he didn't deserve the man's trust after 'betraying' them and following Muramasa.

Below, heavy black reiatsu was spreading across the island. In the centre was Muramasa, who was crying out from pain. Everyone's eyes widened when Menos Grande came from the black reiatsu. Their voices rose in chorus with Muramasa's, growing louder as more appeared.

"Holy shit..." Rin muttered beneath her breath. "He was keeping Menos inside of him. It explains his unstable pressure, though. I wonder, was he unable to maintain the form of his body? Is that why he needed them...?"

"I am not certain. He did disappear for a time whenever his coughing became bad, but never told us where," Futago replied. That's when Byakuya leapt into the air, about to dispatch the hollows himself. Rin cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled.

"Oi, Kuchiki!" He paused, glancing at her when she appeared beside him, grinning. "Leave the hollows to us while you get a head start on Koga! I'll join you after!"

"You will not." He scowled.

"I will and you'll love it. Now, before I go..." He was surprised when she grabbed the front of his robes and kissed him. She hated doing it in front of everyone, but at the moment it was nice just having him there. He obviously thought the same thing, because he returned the gesture. Both of them ignored Ichigo, who was staring at them slack jawed. Finally, she pulled away. "No time to finish, but we can do that after. Have fun!" She half-waved half-saluted to him before dashing off.

With Akuma and Futago at either side, Rin began ripping through the Menos like they were nothing. All the time, she was laughing maniacally, just like Akuma. There was a few times when her power bullets nearly hit Ichigo, who snapped at her crossly, but otherwise her attacks were true. Though, killing such low level hollows was bound to bore her. Soon enough, she was standing on an invisible platform watching the others do the killing. Suddenly, Ichigo yelled out.

"Byakuya!" Rin turned and looked at the ground, her eyes widening when she saw Koga's ice kido break down Byakuya's barrier. The whole lake below had frozen from the attack. In the place where Byakuya had been, there was only ice.

"That's it, I'm not watching anymore!" Rin yelled in annoyance. She grabbed her zanpakuto and attacked Koga from above. He was wielding one of the spears that had imprisoned him. He easily blocked her attack, grinning from his victory. His eyes widened when she spoke.

"Hado #32: Okasen!" She pushed herself away and swung her sword. A wide yellow beam of energy the width of the sword's swing was sent hurtling towards Koga. As he was engulfed in the light, Byakuya used Senbonzakura to free himself from the ice. He appeared beside Rin.

"I had told you to stay out of this," he said in a hard tone.

"Stop whining. Nothing you say is going to make me stop, so forget it," she hissed. "And look, he must have taken a good hit from the kido."

"Don't overestimate yourself, girl!" Rin sidestepped just in time to avoid Koga's lunging attack. He swung the spear in a sweeping motion, attempting to hit both Rin and Byakuya. The noble blocked the attack, giving Rin the opportunity to lash out, slicing open his back. Koga pulled his weapon free and jabbed the spear point at Byakuya. He leapt back into the air to avoid it.

Rin swung her weapons, but he blocked them. He was able to wrench one of them out of her hand when it got caught in between the second blade on the spear. Rin immediately put distance between them, shaking her hand which she suspected had been sprained from the rough nature of the attack. Using his opponents' brief lapse in attention, Koga aimed the weapon at Byakuya. The noble Captain was stopped abruptly in mid air. Shadows on the ice below showed invisible ropes connecting Byakuya and Koga. The latter grinned.

"Gotcha!" He purred. When Rin tried to lunge at him, he held out his hand.

"Shitotsu Sansen." A triangular shaped yellow light formed with 'fangs' at each corner formed and was sent at the woman. The kido hit Rin head on, pinning her to a nearby tree. The man's attention returned to Byakuya. "You can't even lift a finger anymore!" The noble was unconcerned. His sword glowed pink and he spoke.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." The pink blades effortlessly cut the invisible connections, freeing their master. They were then sent hurtling towards Koga, who gasped. Byakuya's eyes widened when he pointed the spear at Rin, beginning to charge one of his kido attacks. The blades stopped cold, swirling lazily in the air instead. Koga chuckled darkly.

"As I thought. Can't attack me now, or your wife goes bye bye." The woman gritted her teeth.

"Do it, Byakuya! That blast doesn't hurt you, what makes you think it'll hurt me?" She yelled. Still, the noble hesitated. Koga drew back his spear and sent it hurtling at Byakuya. He instantly used Senbonzakura to block the weapon, shattering it in the process. Using shunpo, the noble appeared behind Koga and swung at the unarmed man.

"You are finished." He then sliced right through the man's body.

"Idiot! You didn't hit anything!" Rin suddenly screeched. "What are you doing?" Byakuya's eyes widened as the body faded. Koga, who was now out of sword's reach, was smiling at him over his shoulder.

"You're wide open, head of the Kuchiki clan," he purred, suddenly behind him. Byakuya's back arched in pain when he felt cold metal slashing diagonal between his shoulder blades.

"Byakuya!" The man stumbled forward onto the ice, trying to stay on his feet. Rin struggled, but it was in vain. Even without the incantation, the spell was strong enough to keep her pinned. She could only watch as Byakuya whipped around, swinging at nothing. Or, at least, that's what she saw. A deep slash appeared on Byakuya's right shoulder, splattering his scarf with blood. Though Byakuya had seen him in the air, much too far to do damage, Koga had been right in front of him. The noble Captain put distance between them.

"What did you do?" He growled. Obviously, Rin wasn't seeing what he was seeing. Something wasn't right.

_What the hell?_ Rin thought. _Why is he attacking nothing? What's going on? Is it illusions? _Fortunately for both of them, Koga was about to tell them.

"Muramasa can control other zanpakuto. But that ability came from my own special power. I send my reiatsu into my enemy and throw off all five of their senses." Suddenly, Byakuya's eyes widened and he swung to the side, hitting nothing once more. "I have complete control over what you perceive. You can't see me correctly, even though I'm right in front of you."

"Cut the crap!" Rin yelled. "You're just some goddamn Aizen rip off, you son of a bitch!"

"I do not know who that is, but I assure you my power surpasses his," Koga remarked.

"This is an illusion?" Byakuya asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Please," he scoffed, "it's so much more." Koga flung one of the broken pieces of the spears. Byakuya swung his sword far too soon, not even coming close to hitting it. Rather, it smacked into him and fell to the ice harmlessly. "Right now, your depth perception doesn't match your reach with that sword. You can't fight anymore.

"Of course, I wouldn't have been able to use this technique if you had closed your heart before challenging me, like Ginrei and Genryuusai did. You let your guard down because I broke Muramasa."

"You are wrong."

"What?" Koga frowned.

"I challenged you without closing my heart first so that I may kill you," Byakuya explained. "If I had closed my heart, I could have sealed you away again, but I could not have killed you."

"You've got guts to say that in your situation!" Koga snarled. His eyes were wide with the wild insanity he had nurtured over many, many centuries. When Byakuya raised his sword, the blade beginning to glow pink, Koga disappeared and grabbed one of the other spears.

"Not happening!" He yelled, aiming the spear.

Rin gritted her teeth when the spear was sent flying. It hadn't been aimed at Byakuya, but she knew he probably thought it was. As expected, Byakuya dodged the spear that wasn't there, falling into the real one's path. His right arm was pinned and his weapon sent skidding across the ice. His other arm was soon pinned as well. Koga appeared to Byakuya's side, holding out the remaining spear.

"Hyoga Seiran!" He yelled, sending a wave of ice at the man. Byakuya summoned a shield, but in the wrong direction. The attack hit him head on. His whole lower body was frozen. Koga sneered at him. "You're pathetic! You're just a baby who can't do anything without his zanpakuto. It doesn't matter how skilled my enemies are! Everyone will bow to me in the end." He laughed. "Yes! This is all my power! No one can best me, even without my zanpakuto!" He held up the spear and pointed it at Rin.

"I will finish this soon. First, you will see your wife's death before experiencing the same yourself!" Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Leave her be!" He snarled, his struggles beginning anew.

Koga chuckled darkly as he walked over to Rin's tree. She twisted beneath the kido, but was unable to break it. Her eyes widened when he hovered the spear tip before her face. He drew the weapon back and lunged forward, aiming to pierce her through the chest. Rin's eyes clenched shut and she awaited her death.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A pained gasp made Rin's eyes snap open. Before her was Futago, who had taken the blow for her. He trembled, his hands gripping the spear. Koga frowned, removing the weapon harshly. Futago fell to his hands and knees, one hand holding his wound closed.

"R-Rina..." He wheezed. "I-I'm sorry..." Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Futago!" She yelled, trying to reach for him, but foiled by the kido. The spirit's body shimmered into a broken sword. Koga snorted.

"A mere annoyance of a zanpakuto. Muramasa... this must be your doing. You're still a pain in the ass, even after all this," he growled.

Suddenly, a burst of reiatsu from where Byakuya was made the man's head snap around. Byakuya was free. Beside him was Senbonzakura, who had manifested himself to save his master. As he turned into tiny blades, he spoke.

"Master... If you have lost control of your senses, I shall become your eyes and fight for you." The tiny blades formed into a blade in the noble Captain's hand, which he pointed at Koga. The decrepit man gritted his teeth and clenched one hand into a fist.

"Then I'll take over that sword's sensory perception, too!" He snarled, swinging his spear around to point at his opponent.

"I will not allow that. You will pay for the crime of attacking an unarmed woman." Byakuya held his weapon upside down in front of him and dropped it. It sunk into the ice as if it were melting. Swords rose up in two rose up and glowed pink before shattering into millions of tiny blades. "Bankai. Senkai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

And then, they disappeared within a dome made from the swords, obscuring them from Rin's view. She gasped when the kido was abruptly released, letting her drop to the ground. She grabbed the hilt of her sword tightly.

"Futago..."

"Rina!" Akuma landed on the frozen ground beside her, her green eyes wide with shock. "That's Futago...," she murmured, her expression hardening.

"Dammit!" Rin cried, feeling the tears as they began to fall. "He fucking died because I was about to get a sword wound! It wouldn't have kill me, but he had to interfere!" She yelled angrily.

"If it wouldn't have killed you, then why the hell is Futago dead?" Her wings snapped open, making her look bigger and more threatening. The shadowy woman was beginning to get upset as well, but Rin didn't so much as flinch at the sudden, angry movement. She rose to her feet, Futago's hilt still clutched in her hand.

"Shut the hell up!" They stood across from each other, breathing heavily as the rush of adrenaline from the battle began to die down. Akuma's wings slowly closed, and her eyes began turning blue as sadness chased away the anger. Using her sleeve, Rin swiped away her tears. "I shouldn't have gotten involved. If I hadn't... He... He was right the whole time. I'm so stupid. I didn't listen to him..." She turned and slammed the broken sword into the trunk of the tree, resting her head against it as well.

"Fuck," she cursed beneath her breath, backing away. "Kuchiki's battle is off limits for now. We'll just wait and see how this turns out, I suppose."

Daisuke soon joined them, seeing that they were done fighting. Rin glanced at him when he landed beside her.

"How goes it?" She murmured.

"Menos keep coming, but the others are taking care of them. Just resting and observing now. How's Byakuya-sama's battle going?" He replied.

"Koga's as good as dead," she assured him. Her gaze fixated on Muramasa. "His reiatsu is still unstable. Is he going to call more Hollow?"

"I hope not. They're so weak, it's just another chore," he said with a small smirk.

"Hm. Maybe he'll start puking out stronger ones?" Rin suggested, forcing herself to return the smirk.

"I hope so. It'd make this battle a lot more fun. Well, for me. After all, you and Byakuya-sama took the strong guy, so you must of enjoyed yourself." Rin pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned.

"I wish... I was pinned to a tree the whole time..." When Daisuke started laughing, she scowled. "Shut up! It was strong kido!" She sighed, far too exhausted to be getting angry. "We should get back to fighting. All these Menos are going to be hard to keep track of, no matter how big they are. If even one gets away, it'll wreak havoc on Karakura Town."

"Right. Good idea. By the way, Rin, where's Futago? I saw him fighting with Akuma, but now she's over here and I can't see him." Daisuke sounded slightly concerned. His friend's eyes went downcast before flitting to the sword stuck in the tree.

"He died saving me," she said. "Koga went after me while I was pinned and Byakuya was trapped."

"Rin..." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your sympathy," she told him sharply, shrugging off his hand. Their conversation was interrupted when Muramasa's screams grew. Multitudes of Gillian appeared and began flying at those with reiryoka, including Rin and Daisuke. The woman exchanged a look with her zanpakuto, who nodded.

"Okay, let's do it. Bankai!" Akuma disappeared, melding into a huge rocket launcher on Rin's shoulder. Her outfit changed as well. She pulled down her visor before speaking. "Death become them, Futago Akuma Dai!" With a single shot, she was able to obliterate a huge amount of the Gillian and even some of the Menos. Daisuke looked at her.

"I haven't seen you release Bankai in ages. You must really want this over and done with."

"My Bankai works better with large groups. My Shikai is the one that's for one on one fights," she replied simply. "We haven't fought this many enemies at once since Rukongai. I haven't had a good reason to release it since." Another shot. Another bunch of hollows defeated.

Her next shot was interrupted when scores of arrows began eradicating the hollows at an incredibly fast rate. The Quincy seemed to have gotten his act together and begun taking his job seriously. Rin scowled, but she didn't have the energy to get mad at the moment.

Meanwhile, Muramasa's screams of pain were stopped abruptly. Rin looked up, seeing that the zanpakuto's body had dissipated. In its place was black reiatsu that was condensing into a tight sphere. At that same moment, the dome made up of Byakuya's Bankai exploded, breaking the ice all around it. In the centre were Byakuya and Koga facing away from each other with their weapons raised.

Rin watched as Byakuya stumbled forward, fearing the worse but unable to move. Just as he fell, Senbonzakura materialized and caught him, keeping him on his feet. Blood spurted from Koga's wounds and he fell forward, barely keeping himself up with his spear. Unlike Byakuya, he had no ally to aid him. His hand reached out. He was saying something, but Rin was unable to hear. He fell forward, tumbling into the cold water.

Without delay, the woman went to her husband's side. He looked up when she approached, leaving her weapon to rest on the ice. Senbonzakura backed away when he gathered her into his embrace.

"Rin... I am sorry... I should not have kept this from you," he whispered.

"...Just shut up, idiot... I'm alive, you're alive, Koga's not, everything is right in the world. You don't need to apologize for things going right. I've already learned that the past is something to be remembered, not something to dwell upon," she chided, giving a small smile.

"And what of Futago?" He asked, pulling back. Though he didn't much appreciate the callous zanpakuto ever since learning of his true nature, he knew Rin had preferred him far more than Akuma. Plus, he would always be grateful for the spirit's sacrifice on Rin's behalf.

"I've fought with one pistol before... I guess I'll have to do it again." She shrugged, revealing far less hurt than she was feeling.

"Koga..." Senbonzakura spoke, catching their attention. "If he hadn't been so powerful, he never would have had such preposterous dreams."

Byakuya glanced at his zanpakuto. "That is the natural outcome for a weak hearted person who controls great power. In the end, the power will control them."

"He is the exact opposite of you. You were willing to sully your name by becoming a traitor to fight for your own beliefs."

"I'm pretty sure Kusojiji will forgive that. You didn't really turn traitor. I mean, he forgave me," said Rin.

"Hopefully you will be able to go back to where you belong," the zanpakuto spirit said, though there was doubt in his voice.

"...You speak too much, Senbonzakura." Said person's hands clenched into fists as Rin burst out laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rin summoned her mask as the arrancar/Muramasa mix charged a blue cero aimed at Orihime and Rukia. Fortunately, she had sealed her Bankai so it wouldn't get in the way. Just before the blast hit, she jumped in front and deflected it, sending it skyward. She came out completely unharmed and itching for more bloodshed.

Behind her, Byakuya approached. Rukia ran up to him, along with Orihime and Ichigo. Rin followed more slowly.

"Byakuya," it was Ichigo speaking, "did you defeat Koga?"

"Did you expect me to lose?" He asked almost indignantly. His wife snorted with laughter.

"You're too stubborn to lose short of death, Kuchiki."

"Well, excuse me." Ichigo scoffed, rolling his eyes. "All I'm saying is that you look like hell." Rukia's expression turned serious.

"Nii-sama, we should treat your injuries."

"Never mind me. We need to deal with Muramasa first. His transformation into a hollow must be complete, if he is able to fire a cero," Byakuya murmured, glancing at the creature. Rin followed his gaze, frowning deeply.

"He's not moving- Oh, spoke too soon." Lightning crackled around the arrancar as his reiatsu rose further, beginning to put heavy pressure on the weaker human's shoulders. He placed a hand to his head, crying out in pain.

"Never!" He screamed. "I won't lose to the Hollow's powers!"

"What?" Ichigo cried.

"Is he resisting the hollows he absorbed?" Rukia said incredulously.

Everyone waited in tense silence as Muramasa silently struggled against the power of the hollows. Orihime stepped forward.

"No..." She murmured. Rukia and Ichigo reached for her when she ran up to the zanpakuto, calling her name. The young woman put herself between the arrancar and her friends, barring his way by raising her arms.

"Please stop!" She pleaded. "Please stop fighting! The man you were looking for is gone forever. " Rukia ran up to her friend.

"It's useless, Inoue. He's too far gone now..." She tried to convince her.

"He hasn't been completely taken over by the hollows yet," Orihime insisted. "Despite all his sadness, his despair, he's desperately fighting to stay in control." Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Best to kill him now while he can't attack. He'll just suffer, otherwise. Death was his fate since the beginning. He's gone far beyond his natural limit. I'm surprised he made it this far."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed. "We must exterminate him before he can do harm."

The arrancar stumbled forward a step, yelling his master's name. Rukia was astonished by his obsession.

"Is he still searching for Koga even after transforming?" Ichigo was staring, dumbfounded.

"He's really obsessed," he remarked.

"Enough of this." Rin drew her sword and stepped forward. Ichigo turned to her, blocking her way with one arm. "You can't be serious about killing him!"

"I am. He is merely suffering like this. Death will be a release for him. Let me go before he regains control and kills us all." She was about to use shunpo to get around him when the arrancar started trembling. Orihime, who had come to stand right in front of him, backed away a step now.

"Inoue, get away from him!" Rukia yelled. Orihime summoned her shield, blocking Muramasa's attacks. It broke easily and the woman was sent flying. Rukia went after her. Rin hissed in frustration, glaring at Ichigo.

"Dammit! If you'd have let me kill him, this wouldn't have happened, dumbass!" Ignoring the angry woman, Ichigo lunged at Muramasa. She stared after him blankly. Then turned to Byakuya.

"Wasn't he just telling me to not kill him? What the hell?"

"...I do not understand either..." The noble murmured. They watched in silence as Ichigo's attacks, despite the speed provided by his Bankai, were all dodged by the arrancar zanpakuto. Muramasa leapt into the air, shooting various bala at Ichigo as he went. The resulting cloud of dust was cleared when Ichigo summoned his mask and lunged for Muramasa once more.

The high speed battle was invisible to some. Even Rin found that she was having a hard time keeping up with their movements. She was aware that the two were quite evenly matched. Neither had landed a blow on the other. Finally, Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho overpowered Muramasa's cero, slamming into the arrancar.

Blood spilled from above. The creature nearly had the whole right of his body cut off. It hung limply, not quite detached. However, Muramasa didn't seem fazed. As if it were nothing, the wound completely healed up. There was no sign of scarring, even. His reiatsu began rising once more, and Muramasa threw back his head to roar into the sky.

Heavy black reiatsu flowed upwards from the arrancar and branched out upon hitting the clouds. At the point of impact, the sky began to crack. Rin stared with wide eyes. She knew exactly what was happening. In a desperate attempt to stop him, Ichigo jumped at Muramasa with an enraged yell. Gillian rose up before him, halting his charge and distracting him. A huge horde was closing in on the teen from either side. Rin pointed her hands skyward.

"Heh. Better watch yourself, Kurosaki, or else this'll hurt!" She yelled at the teen. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bear the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!"

Ichigo was barely able to dodge the huge blast of blue energy sent hurtling towards him. Nevertheless, the huge amount of hollows that had been around him were destroyed, freeing the teen of one more problem. He scowled at Rin.

"What the hell? You could have killed me with that!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

"You're not sorry, dammit!"

Meanwhile, while the pair continued eliminating hollows, Byakuya released his weapon and cleared the ones that had begun to surround him, Rin, Orihime, and Rukia.

Rin released her Bankai and, with the help of the huge weapon, hollows were being killed by the dozens. Maybe even the hundreds. Unfortunately, more came still to obstruct Ichigo's path to Muramasa.

But, after much work, Ichigo was able to hit Muramasa head on with a Getsuga Tensho. Once again, the power was enough to cut him in half. The arrancar zanpakuto fell backwards slowly. He hit the island hard, sending dust and dirt everywhere. Ichigo landed on the ground just outside the cloud. When it cleared, Muramasa was standing, still alive.

Everyone's eyes widened when the wound healed just as easily as the other one did.

"Can't... lose..."

Ichigo gasped when he became what appeared to be pure reiatsu. His body was no longer recognizable as it grew and twisted into a huge bulbous pile of goo. Suddenly, the goo was sent flying everywhere before the main body crashed forward like a wave, quickly catching Ichigo in its heaving form. It formed into what seemed to be a red and white dome that was quickly expanding and growing larger. Ichigo's reiatsu had disappeared. As the thing grew, so did the cracks in the sky. Byakuya spoke, his eyes narrowing.

"The hollow reiatsu that Muramasa absorbed is causing this."

"How long did it take to figure that one out, genius?" Rin snapped, crossing her arms across his chest. "And what the hell is 'this', anyways? Looks like a giant fucking mushroom if you ask me."

That's when the mushroom-thing began spewing black sludge that twisted and formed into Menos Grande. They began rising up all around the mushroom-thing, roaring loudly in anticipation of a possible meal. Above, the garganta continued to grow as a result of the fissures in the clouds.

Rin's eyes widened when a cero was sent directly at her and Byakuya. She stepped in front of him. Luckily, her mask was still summoned and she easily deflected it. She was caught off guard when another was sent hurtling towards them almost instantly. Byakuya wrapped an arm around her waist and disappeared, barely avoiding it. The woman was cross.

"I can move on my own!"

"That is my thank you? I am honoured," Byakuya growled sarcastically. He held up his weapon. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

A good portion of the Menos shooting cero at them were soon gone, giving them less need to dodge.

"Dammit! Don't take them all, I want to fight, too!" His wife complained.

"It does not matter who exterminates these hollows, as long as the task is done."

"It does to matter! If you kill 'em all, the only thing I'll get to do is sit and watch!"

"Then you shall watch," the man retorted.

"That's not the answer I was looking for!" All of the sudden, a loud yell came from above them. They looked up. What they saw was shocking.

"RIN-CHAN!" Ichiami was lunging towards them, or, really, just Rin, with his arms outstretched. The woman's terrified screech was cut off when he knocked her out of the sky and into the trees.

Rin scowled deeply. She had gotten caught in the branches and was hanging a ways up off the ground. Ichiami had slammed into the earth at the base. She was about to give him hell when she heard a loud crack. Before she knew it, she was hanging upside down, her legs still stuck into the branches. She began to curse profusely.

"Rin-chan!" Ichiami cried, now on his feet. Her face was about level with his, so they were able to look eye to eye.

"WHAT!" She roared, trembling with anger. He wailed.

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan! I'll get you out right away!" Ichiami grabbed the trunk of the tree, about to climb up. Rin waved her hands, panicking. "W-wait-"

"Halt, Ichiami!" Both looked up to see Ryu Kiba, scowling deeply. Ichiami had managed to defeat her in battle, so she was now on the side of the shinigami. Rin was grateful for her appearance, since her master had stopped in his tracks. Well, she was relieved until the dragon pulled out a camera.

"We need pictures of this..."

"S-shit! Don't you dare! I'll fucking murder you, you bloody dragon!" Rin snarled. Byakuya landed on the ground beside the dragon. She pointed at Ryu, eyes wide. "Stop her! She's going to take pictures!"

The man stared blankly. Finally, he turned away, shoulders shaking, in an attempt to hide his laughter. His wife snarled as Ryu Kiba began darting all around her, taking pictures from various angles.

"You useless bastard! This isn't the time to make fun of me!"

"You're doing it wrong, Ryu!" Akuma said, manifesting. "You've gotta take the top out of her sash and open it!" Rin grabbed the bottom of her shirt, turning red.

"If you fucking touch me, I'll... I'll... I'll bite your fingers off!" She threatened them.

"That's the best you can come up with?" Aika asked as she and Jinsoku joined them. "Oh, Rin. I'm so disappointed."

"Shut up! Why the fuck is everyone here, anyway? Is it screw around with Rin while she's stuck time?" Her face was turning red from, not only embarrassment, but from the blood rushing to her head. She was already beginning to feel queasy.

"It sure seems that way," the small woman replied. She was smiling at the angry Captain.

"Ugh..." Rin groaned. "I give up. I hate you all, go burn in hell."

"I am sure you will reconsider," Byakuya said, recovering from the bout of laughter.

"Especially you. You can go to the deepest pits of hell. Can someone get me down before something bad happens?" Knowing Rin, something like that was bound to happen.

"I got it!" Rin screamed when the branches gave, letting her fall face first into the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." She groaned, holding her nose, which was bleeding. "Fuck... Almost broke my nose..." She glared up at Ichiami, who was still in the tree. "You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!"

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan... Want me to kiss it better~?" He purred, giving her a closed eyed grin.

"No! Fuck you!" The woman snarled getting to her feet. "That aside... What the hell are you doing here? I thought the zanpakuto were being rebels still."

"Captain Kurotsuchi managed to undo the brainwashing," Aika explained, grimacing at the mention of the man. Neither she nor Rin liked him. Ryu Kiba nodded and bowed slightly.

"Yes. We're sorry for causing you so much trouble, Asaje-sama. Everyone," she said respectfully. "We will work hard to repay you for putting up with us." She held out her hand. "Ignite!" A long, pitch-black spiked sword appeared in her grip. It lit on fire.

"Charge!" Two glass swords manifested in Jinsoku's grip.

"Rain down the fires of hell!" Akuma spun her single pistol, cackling like a maniac. The zanpakuto leapt into the air, launching themselves at the Menos Grande. Rin's hands clenched into fists.

"Oi!" She yelled. "Leave some for me! Bankai!"

She bounded into the air, throwing herself into the fight. Meanwhile, Ichiami stared at the mushroom-thing, his mouth wide open and his eyes glowing. Beside him was Katsu and his zanpakuto, who both looked bored.

"Oh my god!" Ichiami yelled, throwing his arms into the air. "It's a giant mushroom! I wonder if it's friendly~?"

"..." Katsu face palmed. Down below, Aika had released Bankai. She bounded up beside Jinsoku.

"Hey, Ossan! How about a game of tag, this time? Whoever tags the most Menos wins!"

"Ah, Beloved, you say the sweetest things." He turned to Toshiro's zanpakuto, who wasn't far. "What do you say, Hyourinmaru? Want to join in?"

Toshiro, who was helping the humans deal with Soi-Fon after they stopped her from attacking the mushroom-thing, looked up when he heard Aika yelling.

"Hey, Toshiro! I got fifty already! You've got a lot of work ahead of you if you want to catch up!"

"Is it just me, or does her personality change when she goes into Bankai?" The small Captain muttered to himself before joining them.

The fighting came to a standstill when the garganta in the sky widened even further. Black sludge poured from the opening onto the ground, melding into yet more Menos. Rin fired at them, wiping out a bunch, but more still came. She gritted her teeth in frustration as Akuma joined her.

"What now? We can't possibly kill all these Menos!" She exclaimed. "Especially if they just keep on coming like this." Akuma shrugged.

"Not much else we can do. Unless someone can close the garganta. Aren't you able to manipulate that type of stuff ever since being kidnapped and fucked up by Aizen?"

"Wouldn't work..." Rin said with a sigh. "It's far too big, and it's hard enough to close my own. Closing one that was forcefully ripped by Menos and Muramasa... Let's just say that isn't gonna happen." Daisuke, along with Dokuga, was located on an invisible platform nearby.

"Damn... What are we going to do?" He growled. "What can close garganta other than the ones who made it?"

"Well, seeing as it's the mushroom-thing that's opening up the garganta, we'd probably need to destroy that first. But, since that really isn't an option since we have no idea how to destroy it, I suppose..." She planted a hand on her hip, a thoughtful look on her face. "A large amount of reiatsu directed at the points where it's ripping should do the trick. We'd need someone to direct a constant attack of the two points while everyone else can raise their pressure in order to scare away the Menos."

"Jeez..." Daisuke wasn't sure if he had gotten all of that, completely, but he got the basic concept. "You know, if you weren't so angry you'd actually be really smart." She bristled.

"Shut your face!" She snarled. Dokuga suddenly stiffened, raising his face towards the rip.

"Look... It's Byakuya-sama and Senbonzakura!" He told the others.

"What?" Rin followed his gaze to see Byakuya and his zanpakuto using their weapons against the ripping points. Preventing it from tearing further. Her eyes widened. Finally, she smirked. "Damn... He used up all that reiatsu during the fight and he can still..."

"What power..." Daisuke murmured, blown away by the event.

"He'll kill himself if he overexerts himself," Dokuga pointed out bluntly.

"He'll be fine," Rin assured. "I trust in him. He knows his limits. He wouldn't be trying if he knew he couldn't do it without killing himself. Now, don't just stand there. Raise your goddamn reiatsu and fucking help!" She snarled, rounding on the others. She was already raising her pressure; both to help and to spur her allies into action.

Soon, everyone, shinigami and zanpakuto alike, began raising their spiritual pressure as well. The Menos that remained on the ground howled in agony as the reiatsu literally began to crush them. Everyone leapt forward, eradicating the hollow with even less difficulty than before. The hollow trying to enter through the garganta abruptly turned away. Lightning crackled around the fissure as, slowly but surely, it began to seal shut once more. Finally, the garganta had been closed.


	16. Chapter 16

After this chapter is the Epilogue. Hope you enjoyed the story ;) - Krystal

* * *

Chapter 16

Rin leaned on her Bankai weapon heavily, panting. She had an exhausted smile on her face.

"This'll make things a lot easier, now that mostly all of the Menos are dead. The others can take care of the remaining few... They won't be getting in our way when we finally deal with the giant mushroom-thing," she said, straightening.

"Yeah. If it grows anymore, it'll swallow up Karakura Town," Daisuke said, concern in his tone. "All those innocent souls will be destroyed if we don't stop it in time."

"Who cares?" Akuma snarled. "It's just another goddamn chore."

"Admit it, Akuma," Rin spoke, her eyes narrowed. "You don't want those people dead just as much as everyone else. You're a fucking softy."

"Fuck you! Don't tell me how I think!" The other snapped.

"You only say that because it's true." Their argument was interrupted when Byakuya appeared beside Rin. He rested a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him questioningly, seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" For once, she didn't sound irritated or sarcastic. "I'm the one who should be asking you that, anyway. Idiot, you used up a lot of reiatsu closing that garganta. You're screwed if we're attacked by strong enemies."

"I will be fine. I am sure that the rest of the fight is up to Kurosaki Ichigo, not us," he replied, setting her worries at ease for the most part. They glanced at the mushroom-thing. Red lightning thundered around it as the rate at which it was growing increased. A sharp spike of reiatsu pressed down on their shoulders. The woman frowned.

"Kurosaki must be screwing around with raccoon face in there." As she spoke, cracks ran along the length of the mushroom-thing, emitting reiatsu. But it wasn't the heavy black hollow reiatsu. Rin held her arm in front of her face, protecting her eyes from the wind stirred up from the power. A pure white light blinded everyone. When everything cleared, the mushroom-thing was gone as well as the hollow reiatsu. Rin was doubled over, hacking harshly. Byakuya placed a hand on her shoulder, but she straightened before he could ask. She was still coughing.

"I'm fine... I think O swallowed a bug..." She spoke in a hoarse voice.

"...You have ruined the moment."

"Shut up..."

"Guys... Just stop fighting for a second and look. Isn't that Kurosaki-san on the island down there?" Daisuke butt in. "And Muramasa is with him. Something has happened."

"Come, Rin. We shall join them." Byakuya disappeared. With a sigh, Rin turned and followed him, sealing her Bankai beforehand. They landed on the island beside Rukia and Orihime.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaimed as everyone turned to the young woman's adopted brother.

"Byakuya..." Ichigo murmured, appraising the older man.

Clouds above broke into rain. Lightly at first, but it grew harder. Rin wrapped her arms around herself, but she didn't complain. Her husband stood with his eyes closed as the rain drops slid down his face. The ground was soon soaked as the storm grew worse. All around, the zanpakuto glowed before disappearing. Rin rested her hand on her remaining katana, closing her eyes.

"Futago... If only you could join us..." She whispered beneath her breath. Luckily, the rain was there to hide her tears.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya's voice made her open her eyes, "this will be my second time thanking you. I appreciate your help."

"That's not fair..." Rin said, though it was without ire. "Why don't you ever thank me?"

"Come along, Rin. We must return to Soul Society. If it pleases you, I will 'thank' you back at the manor." He smirked down at her. It widened when her eyes lit up with excitement.

"I like the sound of that!" She purred cheekily.

Aika smiled up at the clouds. She had come to join the others now as well.

"You know what would be better than rain? A big old thunderstorm!" She exclaimed.

"Aika, I think you need to seal your Bankai now." Toshiro sighed.

"What? Why?" She asked innocently.

"No, Captain!" Rangiku protested. "Aika's so much funner when she's like this!"

"I've got an idea! Let's run through the forest naked!" The short woman suggested to her friend.

"Yeah!"

Hisagi, who just happened to bear witness to the comment, covered his nose when blood burst out. Rin waved her hands out in front of her.

"No! Not again! I am not chasing after you guys again! Seal your Bankai! Seal it, now!" She ordered.

"Aw~! Spoil sport!" They whined in chorus.

"You mean this has happened before?" Ichiami exclaimed. "Why wasn't I told about it?" He whined.

"Don't worry about that wet blanket, Rangiku!" Aika cheered up her friend. "When we get back to Soul Society, we celebrate!"

"Can't you celebrate with your clothes on?" Rin muttered.

"No! No we can't! You can't make us!" Rangiku yelled. Nearby, Hisagi fainted.

"Why do I have to have friends like this?" Rin groaned, her head in her hands.

"Why don't I have friends like this?" Ichiami shouted, wiping the drool off his chin.

"Come on Rin! You joined us last time, and you had fun!" Aika said to her friend. Ichiami fainted when he heard this. The woman went red.

"S-shut up! I was drunk!" She protested.

"Well, then tonight we get drunk again!" Rangiku cried. Nearby, Byakuya was staring at Rin with a dreamy look on his face. His wife, running through the forest... Naked... It was all he could do not to lose his composure and smile. Just then, her foul language brought a rather abrupt end to the fantasy. He sighed, frowning in slight disappointment over the ruined moment.

Soi-Fon glanced at Daisuke, who was standing beside her and watching with a blank look on his face.

"Is this why you don't mind chaperoning?" She questioned. Daisuke blushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uhhh... It's a tough job. I mean, someone's gotta do it!"

"I'm sure."

"Is this what you guys do when you're not working? What the hell? It's a wonder that you get anything done!" Ichigo exclaimed, staring at Rukia in horror.

"Ichigo-kun~! You should join us!" Rangiku purred.

"What? Hell no!"

"It's only healthy for a young man to be curious..."

"Dammit! Adjusting your top isn't going to make me say yes!" Ichigo snapped, covering his eyes. Rukia sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You're peeking again."

Aika dashed over to Toshiro, glomping him.

"You'll join us, too, right, handsome~?" She purred.

"Aika... Seal your Bankai."

"I will if you say yes!" She said sweetly.

"You know you want to, Hitsugaya!" Rin purred. "And this way you can keep an eye on Rangiku."

"What would make you think I'd want to?" Toshiro growled. Rin smiled when she noticed that he hadn't disentangled himself from Aika's embrace. He glared. "What is it, Asaje?"

"Nothing!" The woman replied, still smiling. Toshiro looked back at Aika.

"Fine," he said as she sealed her Bankai.

"Yay!"


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the epilogue. Thank you very much to those who reviewed. My co-author and I will be posting another new story soon. If you enjoyed this story don't forget to fave me! Thanks for reading! :) - Krystal

Epilogue

Rin knelt in the Kuchiki garden, just in front of the koi pond. It was evening. The sun was just beginning to dip in behind the hills and mountains barely visible in the distance. Within the pond, the giant fish dipped and twirled in a silent underwater dance. It was enchanting to watch, but the woman barely noticed. She had a thoughtful look on her face, instead.

"Don't be like this." Akuma suddenly manifested beside her. They had informed the shinigami that they would retain their forms for a while longer, so they were able to show up outside of their inner world at any time. Rin was still getting used to having the shadowy woman around.

"What do you care."

"You really don't trust him that much? It worked with the others, dumbass."

"That guy hates me. He'd probably destroy him forever just to be a spiteful bastard," Rin hissed bitterly.

"He's under orders. He could be arrested if he doesn't bring back Futago right," Akuma pointed out, sitting down beside her master. Both of them had been overjoyed when they learned that the scientist would be able to do that, but Rin was concerned that Kurotsuchi would do something wrong and leave her with one zanpakuto. "He'll be back before morning."

"Why are you here, anyways? Go fuck around with Senbonzakura. Don't you, like, have a crush on him or something because me and Byakuya are together?" Rin snapped, growing impatient with her zanpakuto spirit.

"Bullshit. That guy's a fucking ass. I do my best to avoid him," Akuma scoffed.

"Well, you aren't doing a very good job of it, then," Rin muttered sarcastically. "I saw you."

"What? You can't possibly know about that!" Flustered, Akuma snarled.

"I do now," She smirked.

"You bitch..."

"You're the one who told me," Rin pointed out. "And have you seen Aika and Hitsugaya's zanpakuto? There's definitely something going on if those two are... close." The shadowy woman couldn't help but giggle, embracing Rin's more mischievous side and forgetting that she was angry for a second.

"God, who hasn't seen those two? It's sickening. Their masters aren't all over each other. I can't walk the bloody gardens without coming across them cuddling." They were interrupted when they heard footsteps behind them. When they looked, they saw it was Byakuya. Akuma made a face, while Rin stood to meet him. He came to a halt before her and spoke,

"Rin, will you be attending the flower viewing tomorrow?" Rin moaned.

"I don't want to go to some stupid flower viewing."

"Matsumoto has offered to help you choose a kimono."

"Do you really want her to choose one without your input?"

"I am confident that the two of you will not choose anything too inappropriate."

"What? Are you saying that you're _expecting_ me to choose something inappropriate?" Rin exclaimed, offended that he would suggest such a thing.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Fine. I'm picking something that says 'I'm with stupid' on it!" The woman snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"You have just proven my point."

"Yeah, well, I'll- ...Shut up." Rin sighed. "I'm going. Akuma is, too."

"What?" The spirit yelled, outraged. "Like hell! Why the fuck do I have to go?" She demanded, jumping to her feet.

"If I'm going to be miserable, then so are you," Rin shot back.

"I will accompany you, Rina." The woman's eyes widened and she whipped around to look at the owner of the voice. It was Futago, his eyes glowing a happy purple. Rin immediately flung herself into his arms.

"Ha! I knew it. No deformities either," she murmured into his shoulder. She didn't notice the wary glare that her husband was giving the spirit, which was met by an impassive glance. Futago placed a hand on her back and half embraced her with his wings.

"You should learn to trust Kurotsuchi-san more. He-" He was cut off when Rin slammed her fist into his chin, scowling deeply. The spirit stumbled back, nursing his jaw and staring at his master.

"If you fucking die ever again you'll get worse than just that, you stupid bastard!" She yelled, pointing at him accusingly. "You're not supposed to die without my goddamn permission! Got that?" It took a second for her words to sink in. Finally, he stood straight, clicking his jaw back into place and testing it before speaking.

"Ah. Your blows are as strong as ever, Rina. I understand, though. It will not happen again. Unless, of course, it is in exchange for your life."

"Dumbass! I don't need you to protect me!" Rin yelled.

"I beg to differ." Futago chuckled. "But if you so wish to see it that way, then who am I to stop you?" Not that he would be able to stop her, anyways.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Do not worry yourself over it. Back to the matter at hand, we were discussing a flower viewing?" He quickly changed the subject. He clasped his hands behind his back and shifted his weight.

"I'm not going." Akuma pouted, folding her arms across her chest. Rin elbowed her lightly, grinning.

"Senbonzakura's gonna be there~!" She sang, grinning widely. Byakuya frowned, wondering if he should leave and let the three discuss it themselves. Akuma's eyes flashed red briefly.

"Shut your face! I'd never go because of him! He's just as boring as Kuchiki is!" She didn't seem to care that the man was standing right there, looking like he wanted to say something about it.

"Fine. Futago will have him all to himself. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Rina, I do not wish-" Futago began, his eyes widening in slight surprise.

"What?" Akuma snarled, glaring at her master and trembling with rage and jealousy. She was clearly torn between pride and her own wishes. However, the latter finally won over. She looked away, her eyes closing.

"Very well. Since you are so insistent, I'll come. But only 'cause you want me to!" She added quickly.

"I'm sure." Rin rolled her eyes. She then grabbed Byakuya's wrist and began dragging him to the mansion.

"I'm hungry, we should have lunch." The man sighed, pulling himself free and following on his own. The two zanpakuto spirits tagged along, speaking to one another in low tones.

"Must you have your zanpakuto accompany us?" Byakuya whispered so the spirits couldn't hear.

"I don't mind Futago being there, and I can't let Akuma get away with having fun without me. Just think of me bringing her for Senbonzakura!" She added in hushed tone. She didn't seem to notice Byakuya's dislike towards the male spirit. Either that, or she just didn't acknowledge it. Making a decision, Byakuya decided not to press the issue.

"I see. What would you like for lunch?"

"Anything edible that isn't sweet. Taste really isn't an issue, otherwise."

"Very well."

"Oi, is there gonna be sake at this viewing?"

"No."

"What?"

* * *

Rin stood with her arms folded across her chest, scowling deeply. She was standing beneath a cherry blossom tree, watching as the members of Squad 6 crowded around their Captain. Beside her, Futago rested a hand on her shoulder and bent to speak into her ear.

"You look beautiful, Rina... But you should smile. Then you would look even more so," he whispered. "I am sure Byakuya-sama will appreciate it, as well."

"I don't want or need to smile." Though she did blush from the compliment. Her hair was done up with an intricate hairpiece that matched her flowered kimono, which matched her eyes. Her hands rested in the opposite, baggy sleeves. Around her waist was an obi. Rangiku had helped her with all of it, though Rin had made sure to be as difficult as possible. For once, she was without her zanpakuto. At least in their sword forms.

"While that may be true, it would still look nice," he pressed. "Even Akuma is enjoying herself. You should, as well." His shadowy partner was lying in one of the trees, looking content for once. And, whenever she thought no one was looking, she would even sneak glances at Senbonzakura, who was accompanying his master at the moment.

"I'll enjoy myself when Byakuya lets someone bring sake to this bore of a party," she said with a roll of her eyes. She then muttered to herself: "Good thing Rangiku promised to bring some later..."

"What?" Futago asked.

"Nothing," she snapped.

"Do not try and hide things from me, Rina. I am able to read your thoughts, or have you forgotten?"

"Yeah? Well, you better stop, then. Else I'll give you something real nice to read, Futago," she said warningly. The spirit pulled away from her, saying nothing.

"Hello, Rin."

"Gaaah! I told you not to do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Rin jumped at the sudden appearance of Aika. She had her hair done up in a traditional fashion. Her kimono, surprisingly, was not purple, of any shade. It was an iridescent blue with an obi in a darker shade. It was embroidered with kirin.

"If we could only be so lucky," came the wry reply from her escort, Hitsugaya Toshiro. He was wearing dark grey hakama, sky blue kosode with a white shitagi underneath, and a light grey haori.

"Shut up, Hitsugaya. Who invited you, anyway?" The angry woman complained. He only rolled his eyes. Aika sidled up to the taller woman. She slipped her a bottle of alcohol.

"Rangiku said to say hi. She's going to be a little late."

"Good! This party is now gonna start getting good!" Rin left the two short Captains, throwing a wave over her shoulder. She had some punch to spike.


End file.
